


Supercorptober 2020

by PrettyPeary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Andrea Rojas, Brief Sam arias, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Good Parent Eliza Danvers, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Krypto the Superdog - Freeform, Olivia Alexandra Luthor-Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Supercorptober2020, brief angst, devil's lettuce, like fields and fields of it, older sister Kelly olsen, older sister alex danvers, original luthor-danvers kid, puppy eyes are lena's kryptonite, sleepy lena luthor, there's gonna be a lot of fluff involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPeary/pseuds/PrettyPeary
Summary: List of prompts for supercorptober 2020, I'll be updating the tags as the prompts progress but everything should stay G rated. Summaries for each chapter will be in the notes at the beginning of said chapter. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 113
Kudos: 321





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Fall: Kara has a wake up routine and it's something she values very dearly. But there's something different this morning and she can't figure out what it is.

Kara Zor-El had a routine. It was one she was very fond of and frankly she didn’t know how she had operated in the mornings before it had settled into place. Every morning when she’d wake up just as the sun was peeking over the horizon and she’d lightly squeeze her girlfriend closer into her chest. Lena tended to snuggle closer without ever waking up, like she just wanted to be closer to Kara. Next, she’d lean forward breathing in the smell of Lena’s shampoo and body wash and something else that was just Lena before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the shoulder. Finally, she’d open her eyes and slip out of bed before making a very large pot of coffee and waking up with the sunrise washing over the city.

Kara loved this routine, her days often passed in the blink of an eye between Supergirl duties and Catco responsibilities but this, this little ritual was a constant and those have been hard to come by in her life.

So on a Sunday morning Kara’s ritual began the same way it always did, cuddle Lena, lean forward and breathe in, she was about to kiss her shoulder when she realized something was off. Something was wrong. No not wrong, but different. She inhaled a second time, which confirmed that there was nothing different about Lena. She smelled the same, perfect as always.

It's something that’s changed around them, something in the air maybe. Opening her eyes Kara looked around trying to put a finger on what had changed. Taking another deep breath it dawned on her, it was finally Fall. A smile split her face before she leaned over, gently kissing her girlfriend’s temple and continuing her morning routine albeit with an extra spring in her step on the way to the kitchen for coffee.

Kara couldn’t believe it had taken her that long to realize what was happening. Now that she was properly paying attention it seemed so obvious. She could feel the crispness and chill in the air and could hear the cold breeze rustling the trees in the city below. Rao she loves fall.

When she first got to Earth it had been spring and everything had been green. Green is lovely of course but the oranges and reds of Fall were what she loved most. They reminded her of Krypton and how everything would look with Rao’s glow shining over it. Fall had been the first time she’d felt more at home on Earth. Eliza and Jeremiah had latched on to that and had shown her all that the season had to offer.

Which was almost certainly why she loved everything to do with this season. She couldn’t wait to go to the pumpkin patch to find her 2 or 3 perfect pumpkins to carve and put out on Eliza’s. She loved how carving pumpkins was always a family event and Eliza would season and bake all the pumpkin seeds while her girls would carve all their pumpkins. After the first time carving them, she remembered how hard her foster parents had to work to get her to stop sitting outside to watch the wavering candlelight inside each jack-o-lantern and go to bed. Even now she just loved how the air felt in the fall and honestly if Lena would let her would be happy to just sit on the balcony all night looking at the stars.

Some nights she could convince Lena to sit outside with her and they’d cuddle up under a blanket in a chair together sometimes moving to the bed later, sometimes falling asleep in each other’s arms. They’d drink apple cider that had absolutely been spiked with fireball, especially if either of them had had a rough day. Oh and she absolutely loved watching scary movies with Lena if only to cuddle close to each other and then watching less scary classics right after to calm themselves down. Within a couple weeks it’d be time to make Alex and Lena help her make a massive pile of leaves in the park and convince them to jump in it with her. And soon she and Lena would leave fresh footprints in the morning frost when they went for their walks on the weekends.

The sound of the coffee maker stopping pulled Kara from her planning. Walking around the counter she’d been sitting at Kara pulled two mugs from the cupboard one about twice the size of the other. Going to the fridge she pulled out her creamer and filled the smaller mug about a quarter of the way full with creamer before adding her coffee and stirring it together. After she’d put the creamer away she passed the spice rack on her way by and grabbed the cinnamon adding a dash to her coffee to really get in the spirit of the season before heading toward the balcony, anxious to enjoy the day for as long as she could. There was only one day a year that she got to experience Fall for the first time and every year she loved it more than the last. She grabbed a massive quilt that Eliza had given her and Lena as a house-warming gift a few months before and wrapped it around herself as she sat on the swinging bench she’d convinced Lena they absolutely needed. She didn’t really need the blanket, but it was nice to pretend she did and besides eventually Lena would want it anyway.

Kara tried to take deeper breaths than usual, trying to remember how the air tasted. She sipped at her coffee and just enjoyed watching her city wake up to a changed world.

Eventually, the door slid open behind her and a very grumbly Lena Luthor walked out wearing one of Kara’s oversized hoodies and an old pair of joggers. She was armed with her very large cup of coffee in and managed not to spill as she made a beeline for the bench wiggling her way into Kara’s blanket cocoon. Lena snuggled right into Kara’s side and began sipping her coffee. The pair didn’t usually speak right away in the mornings, Kara had figured out early on that Lena needed a bit after waking up to really “become human for the day” as she put it.

After a bit though the coffee seemed to kick in and her girlfriend seemed to mimic Kara’s earlier behavior and took a deep breath of the morning air, “It’s chilly out here.”

Kara chuckled and kissed the crown of her head before smiling, “It’s Fall.”

With a smirk Lena snuggled in farther, “So when are we going to the pumpkin patch?”

Kara smiled toward the city, “I was thinking weekend after next.”

“Works for me, just check with Eliza and Alex and Kelly.”

“Will do.” She made a mental note to text them whenever the pair went inside.

Lena leaned back a little and grinned at her, “Happy Fall darling.”

“Happy Fall love.” Leaning in she placed a sweet kiss on her love’s lips.

She had forgotten to mention the best part of her morning routine.

Her morning kiss with Lena.


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is baking away her bad mood when Alex and Kelly show up to cause some shenanigans which Lena then comes home in the middle of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 here we go! I hope you guys like this one :)

Kara was just pulling the last batch of cookies out of the oven when Alex and Kelly walked through the door. She’d been in a mood from Andrea the day before and had taken out her frustration on the kitchen.

“Wow did a bakery explode in here?” Alex’s eyes had gotten overly wide at the sight of the dozens of cookies covering the countertops.

Kara shot her sister a glare, “No. Andrea just got under my skin yesterday and this seemed healthier than punching cars in the junkyard.”

With a cookie already in her mouth and another in hand Alex just nodded wisely and tried to speak around her full mouth. “Yep, couldn’t agree more. Healthier. Mmhmm”

“Yeah, somehow I thought you might say that. Kelly you’re obviously welcome to some too.” Kara laughed and handed Kelly her own plate from the freshest batch.

“Thanks, I didn’t know you were such a baker.” Kara watched her practically moan after she bit into the cookie and felt heat rise in her cheeks.

“Honestly, it’s really nothing.” She waved her hand around before changing the subject. “What brings you two over anyway.”

Shoving her second cookie into her mouth, Alex wiped her hands on her pants before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a bracelet of sorts, again speaking around her full mouth. “We come bearing a gift!” She tossed the bracelet toward her sister.

Kara excitedly caught it, “Oooooo is this what I think it is?”

Gulping down the rest of her cookie, Alex nodded. “Yep! The newest attempt at making you a red sun emitter, Brainy and I tweaked it a bit and I think we got it right this time.”

Kara grinned and slipped the bracelet over her wrist, it was left unspoken between the two sisters that this little project was mainly for herself and Lena’s enjoyment but Kara was so incredibly grateful to her sister for putting the time and effort into it. Pressing the red jewel in the center Kara watched it light up red.

“So. How do you feel?” Both Kelly and Alex were looking at her a bit anxiously.

Kara cracked her neck and swung her arms around a bit, “Different, not weak…but definitely not as strong.”

Alex’s face split into a smile, “Awesome! I’d call that a success then!”

“You have no idea how happy Lena is going to be about this.” Kara couldn’t wipe the grin off her face either.

Alex’s face turned into a grimace as she started moving her head somewhere in between nodding and shaking her head, “Yep and I literally never need to.”

Kelly tried (and failed) to keep from the smirk off her face, “Ok but how do we know if you have human levels of everything right now? Is your metabolism or skin different too or is it just your super strength?”

Kara could only shrug, “How am I supposed to know? I don’t feel like I do when I solar flare though.”

Alex shook her head, “Yeah, you completely draining yourself is not a good baseline Kara, we need to test it somehow.”

“Ok but how? Lena is going to be home in an hour and we’ve barely seen each other all week or I’m not going down to the DEO to test this out. It would just be mortifying.” All three shuddered at the thought of having to explain their reasons for making a device that took away Supergirl’s powers.

Before Alex could open her mouth Kelly cut her off, “And we are not testing whether or not you can be cut by trying to cut you and we are not risking any of Lena’s furniture to test her strength.”

Alex sighed, pouting for a minute before her eyes lit up and her hand reached for her other pocket, “I have an idea.”

***

It was almost sad how excited Lena was for a thrilling Friday night of snuggling with Kara on the couch until they eventually got tired and moved to the bed to snuggle and sleep without worrying about their alarms going off the next morning. Honestly, it hadn’t even been that long of a week for her, but Kara had been extremely busy with Supergirl stuff or Catco deadlines and she missed her girlfriend damnit.

When she opened the door to their apartment, she was expecting to see her girlfriend cooking supper or ordering food or eating food. What she did not expect was to open the door to their apartment and smell a scent she’d become very, very familiar with in college and grad school. There was no Kara in sight but there were an obnoxious number of cookies covering half the counters and the sound of giggling coming from the balcony.

Setting her heels near the door she walked toward the sound stepping out onto their balcony to see the most unexpected sight of all. Alex and Kelly were squished into a single lounge chair with Kelly fully on Alex’s lap, both were practically sinking into the cushions. On the far end of the balcony lay Kara, who was stretched out the length of the couch, practically melting into it, with her head propped up on the armrest to look at the other two. Apparently, the number of cookies in the kitchen was only some of what had been made because there was platter stacked high with them on the table between the chair and the couch, within reach of all three.

There was only one blunt lit between the three of them so she assumed they were passing it back and forth. Apparently, they were all the source of the giggling though Kara was the loudest and honestly Lena had never hard badass Alex Danvers giggle before.

All three were clearly stoned out of their minds.

As soon as Kara registered her presence, which not shockingly took a while longer than normal, she practically squealed “LENA!” And made grabby hands toward her while puckering her lips, reaching as far as she could without actually lifting anything besides her arms off the couch. Honestly, only a monster would be able to say no to that. Lena made her way over and sat near her girlfriends head before leaning down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

“Hello darling.”

Her girlfriend looked up at her with a big, dopey grin. “Hi love.”

From across the way she could hear Alex fake gagging, “If heart eyes had a physical manifestation it would be how you two are currently looking at each other.”

Kelly plucked the blunt from her fiancée’s fingers and took another drag before pressing a finger to Alex’s lips, “Shhhhh Alex you’re interrupting.”

Completely sober and they still managed to get a giggle out of her. When she went to stand, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist holding her in place, whining about her girlfriend trying to leave. “Darling, I will be right back I need to get out of this pencil skirt but,” she fixed all three of them with a glare and pointed to the blunt, “When I get back there better still be some of that left.”

“Don’t worry little Luthor we’ve got enough for another yet anyway.” All three of them broke out into giggles again before Alex even finished speaking.

When she got back a couple minutes later now wearing a pair of leggings and one of Kara’s sweatshirts, shockingly no one had moved. Walking past Kelly Lena plucked the blunt from her fingers which earned her an indignant “Hey” from both Kelly and Alex. She moved toward to the couch where Kara had managed to get into a stretched out sitting position against the armrest when she’d walked back out. She was making grabby hands again and didn’t stop until Lena was sitting between her legs and Kara’s arms were wrapped around her stomach, with her nose nuzzled into Lena’s neck.

“Someone want to tell me how my alien girlfriend is managing to get stoned?” She punctuated the question by taking a drag. And then another one, clearly she had some catching up to do.

Taking her face away from Lena’s neck Kara raised her wrist up and showed off the bracelet. “Alex brought me a present.”

“Was the present the red sun emitter or the weed?”

“Haha, it was the bracelet. The weed became a thing because we couldn’t think of a way to test how the bracelet was working without breaking your apartment or breaking Kara.” Alex said.

“And here we are.” Kelly finished with a flourish to the balcony.

Lena started to shake as Kara giggled behind her, she twisted around to get a better look at her girlfriend. “What’s so funny darling?”

Kara managed to stifle her laughter long enough to say, “It’s just, earlier I was baking a lot but now we’re all just getting baked together.” Before bursting into another fit of giggles again, three other voices joining in with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per the norm don't be afraid to come yell at me on tumblr, username is prettypeary.
> 
> Also per the norm pretty please feel free to leave comments/kudos they really do brighten a gal's day.


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara just wants to cuddle with her girlfriend, who is not in the bed to be cuddled with. Which is unacceptable. Ft. Lover by Taylor Swift because it's what she deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 and we're back again! For the record, this is specifically my gay dream. So please enjoy.

Kara will freely admit that fact that she’s a cuddler, which is a surprise to exactly no one. She’s also a space heater which is why Lena tends to drift away from her throughout the night and no matter the season she only ever wore a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top at most to bed, to keep from dying of heatstroke.

But generally, Kara will pull them back together in the middle of the night and Lena hasn’t complained yet. Which is exactly what she had gone to do tonight, reach across the bed to pull the love of her life closer to her. She only woke up because her arm only hit cold sheets and there was a distinct lack of Lena in the bed to cuddle with. Which would be enough to wake anyone up honestly.

Glancing over at Lena’s bedside table, the clock yelled 3:14AM at her in very loud, red lettering. Kara rubbed her eyes as she sat up, noticing the kitchen lights faintly showing in the hall. With a yawn she pulled herself from the cozy confines of the bed, determined to find out where her girlfriend had wandered off to at such an ungodly hour.

Following the light down the hall Kara stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, where she leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed, her sleep clogged brain trying to take in the scene in front of her.

Lena was sitting at the counter, slowly sipping a mug of what Kara assumed to be her sleepy time tea. They had a rule of no caffeine after 8PM and thus Lena’s new favorite nighttime tea had been found.

There was music playing softly that Kara recognizes from her “Calm Thyself” playlist. Her heart broke a little at the sight of her girlfriend’s shoulders hunched as though under a massive weight, staring at the wall across from her but not really seeming to be focusing on it. Kara could practically hear the gears turning from where she was standing across the room.

L-Corp had been more than a handful for the last couple weeks, they had multiple projects about to launch and one of them had been hitting roadblocks at every turn. Meaning Lena had been getting called in to, in her own words, be a “traffic cop for incompetent individuals,” apparently. Along with being hassled by the board on why the issues weren’t resolved yet and staying up to date with her day to day responsibilities, to put it lightly Lena was just stretched very thin right now.

Kara didn’t hold it against her girlfriend, not by a longshot, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t worry. She knew her girlfriend’s eating and sleeping habits weren’t what one might call “healthy” when she was stressed.

She’d been doing what she could to help with that without adding more stress to her girlfriend’s life. She’d been working with Jess to make sure Lena got lunch everyday and that different snacks made their way to her desk throughout the day too. She’d even tried to make sure the lunches and snacks were healthy while Jess had been trying semi-successfully to limit Lena to less than 5 cups of coffee a work day.

Kara knew to pick and choose her battles. And sleeping or sleep schedules were one that she knew would just add more stress to her girlfriend right now, which was objectively not the point of her efforts. Kara would definitely be bringing the subject up for them to talk about, she’d just wait until everything calmed down a bit more at L-Corp. But that didn’t make the scene in front of her any less worrying. Lena hadn’t had issues sleeping due to stress in over a year and Kara was worried about her back sliding into more permanent unhealthy habits.

Taking a deep breath she moved from her spot in the doorway toward Lena, her fuzzy socks making practically no noise as she walked across the hardwood floors. Lena jumped slightly when Kara’s arms wrapped around her shoulders before relaxing back into Kara’s warm embrace when she placed a kiss on her temple.

“What’s going on in that brilliant head of yours at this ungodly hour?” Kara said softly.

She could feel some of the tension leave her girlfriend’s shoulders, “Just L-Corp things. I’m just having some trouble turning my mind off tonight.”

Kara didn’t need her sister to tell that she had the crinkle on her forehead, “The tea helping at all?”

Setting her now empty mug down Lena nodded, wrapping her own hands around Kara’s forearms, “A little, but this is a way better relaxation technique.”

Kara could feel the deep sigh Lena exhaled, like a little bit of the weight came off her shoulders. Neither felt the need to talk for a while after that, content to relax in each other’s embrace and listen to the soft music breaking up the silence of the night.

That is, until the soft beginnings of “Lover” filled the kitchen. Kara stepped away from her girlfriend’s back and couldn’t help but smile a little at the small shiver that ran up Lena’s back at the loss of her space heater.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up till January…_

Lena turned around a small smile also on her face, “Any reason you decided to take away my main source of heat?”

_This is our place, we make the rules..._

Kara’s grin widened as she held out her hand, “Dance with me?”

_There’s a dazzling haze of mysterious ways about you dear._

_Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years?_

“Now who am I to turn down an offer like that?” Lena took her hand, following her to the center of the kitchen floor as the first chorus began.

_Can I go, where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

_Forever and ever…_

What they were doing barely qualified as ‘dancing’ more correctly they were swaying in time as Taylor Swift sang about love. One of Lena’s arms rested on the back of Kara’s neck, playing with her baby hairs while her other hand was held against Kara’s chest. Meanwhile one of Kara’s hands was on Lena’s hip and the other was holding Lena’s hand to her chest. Lean leaned into her whey they as soon as they started to sway, tucking her head under Kara’s chin, and closing her eyes. Kara, for her part, hummed along to the music, tracing patterns over Lena’s hip with her fingers.

By the time the final chorus ended they were barely moving Lena leaning much more heavily against her with her eyes still closed. Placing a gentle kiss against the top of girlfriend’s head Kara scooped her up as gently as she could and began walking back to the bedroom. “Hope, please pause the music and turn off the kitchen lights.”

The apartment was dark and quiet again before she got them down the hall. Lena murmured something about Kara not leaving when she laid her down that had Kara smiling again as she rounded the bed and laid herself down. Kara did what she’d tried to do earlier and pulled the love of her life close to her chest before they both were pulled back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday I'll be able to cross this from my gay bucket list.
> 
> As always come shout at me on tumblr, same username.
> 
> Kudos make me smile, comment make the weather a little less cloudy


	4. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are out for a simple walk through the park that does not end up so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 and still going strong so best wishes everyone and I hope you enjoy

The two of them had decided fairly early on in their relationship that one day of the weekend would be for the two of them. It didn’t matter whether it was Saturday or Sunday but one of those days was for them to do what they wanted just the two of them.

Whether that meant never making it out of the bedroom or having a day trip planned to the closest national park it didn’t matter. Lena was fighting fires at L-Corp all week and Kara was jumping between Catco and Supergirl which meant that some weeks that one day was all they really got to see of each other.

This particular weekend their day happened to be on Sunday, the day before she and Kara had spent the day with the superfriends going to the National City zoo because why not.

Today they were taking a walk through the park near their apartment with their fingers intertwined and Kara was telling her the story of how Nia was just about to break one of her first major stories where she was the only name on the byline, and the emotions and pride in Kara’s voice and face made Lena’s heart warm at how much her girlfriend cared for their friend.

As they walked near the wooded area at the center of the park Kara slowly tapered off what she’d been saying, falling silent before she suddenly stopped walking entirely. It took Lena being pulled backwards by their interlocked hands for her to realize her fiancée had stopped. Looking back, Lena saw Kara had her head cocked in the direction of the trees and seemed to be concentrating on something. Without a word Kara started walking toward the trees, pulling Lena along with her by their still clasped hands.

Lena had to lengthen her stride to catch up, “Kara what’s going on?”

Kara looked over at her with a one-sided smile, “I can hear something, it’s not dangerous I just want to check it out.”

“Promise it’s not dangerous?”

“Cross my heart love.” Kara pulled her a little closer and kissed the back of her hand while they kept walking toward the trees.

With a small smile of her own at the term of endearment being thrown her way so casually Lena allowed herself to be pulled into the trees and off the trail entirely. She wasn’t worried though, she was with Kara. And if Kara said whatever she was hearing wasn’t dangerous then Lena knew she was safe.

Eventually, they came to a denser copse of bushes and with a squeeze of her hand Kara said, “Ok we’re here.”

“Kara Danvers, I swear if you brought me out here just to have sex then we should have just gone back to the apartment.”

Kara threw back her head with a laugh, “Love, if that was the case trust me, we’d already be in the bedroom right now.” She finished the statement with a wink. “Now, don’t move. I’ll be back in two shakes. With a final squeeze of her hand Kara let go and stepped into the bushes and out of Lena’s sight.

Of course, the moment she disappeared Lena moved, it’s not like she completely left but she did move to sit against a tree and wait for her fiancée. About five minutes later she heard rustling coming from the bushes and if it wasn’t Kara, well then she’d have issues. Thankfully, it was her girlfriend who reemerged and appeared to be carrying something in her arms.

Kara chuckled at where she was sitting, “Thought I told you not to move?”

“I got tired of standing when there was all this perfectly nice ground to sit on. What’ve you got there?”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” She looked down at whatever was in her arms for a second. “You have to promise not to get mad.”

“Kara why would I get-” The soft whining that came from Kara’s arms stopped her sentence.

Kara sat down across from her, allowing Lena to see the pile of fluff in her arms. A small, puppy shaped pile of fluff. “Kara we talked about this.”

And they had, they’d had the conversation a couple months ago. And Lena had been against getting a dog, with how busy their schedules were, some weeks they barely had enough time fore each other, much less giving a dog the attention and love it deserved. Kara’s shoulders had slumped but she’d agreed and neither had brought the topic up again since. Well, until now that is.

“I know. I know we did and I promise I didn’t plan this Lena. I could just her him whining and he sounded so sad and small and I couldn’t ignore him. And-”

Lena reached out to stop the ramble before it really picked up speed, putting a hand on her fiancée’s arm and tried to ignore the small snout that sniffed at her.

“Darling, I know you didn’t plan this, but we can’t keep him. What if his mother comes back looking for him?”

Kara was already shaking her head sadly, “I looked around Lena and I promise you she’s not coming back.”

The little fluffball sat up in Kara’s lap and looked right at Lena with his little puppy dog eyes and when she tried to look away, she looked directly into Kara’s puppy dog eyes. Lena averted her eyes to the tree-tops above them with a quiet “fucking hell” under her breath because really, it wasn’t fair to expect her to be able to resist two pairs of puppy dog eyes. “Ok, we can take him home.”

Honestly, the grin that spread over Kara’s face made all the work that Lena was sure they were about put into the little furball worth it. As if he could sense the change in her opinion the puppy moved from Kara’s lap and climbed into her own, settling with his head on her thigh. Getting a better look at him she could see he was a German Shepard fluffball. “If he’d done that when you sat down this would have been a much shorter conversation.” She laughed and started scratching him behind the ears.

Kara moved to sit next to her, scooching closer until their shoulders were brushing against each other. “Hey,” Lena looked up from the fluffball in her lap, “I love you.” And Lena felt warmth blossom in her chest.

Leaning toward her fiancée, Lena gently kissed her before whispering, “I love you too.”

After sitting for a couple minutes and cooing over the newest surprise addition to their family, Kara stood and helped Lena up so she wouldn’t have to put the puppy down. Grinning at her she said, “Come on, I think we actually have some stuff to get done yet today.”

By the time they got home that evening, the puppy had a bright new red collar with a tag that read “Krypto” and a new leash that Leana was holding as they walked through the door while Kara followed with her arms laden with many, many bags from the pet store. She knew they both definitely went overboard but there were just so many cute toys and why shouldn’t Krypto get a bed in every room of the apartment?

They’d been talking about what would be the easiest way to work Krypto into their schedules. It obviously wouldn’t work for him to go to work with Kara, not with how much she had to move around throughout the day. They definitely didn’t want to leave him alone in the apartment for the entire day either. So that left him going to work with Lena. While they’d been buying out half the pet store Lena had been making a list of items for Jess to buy for her office the next day and had already sent it off to her before they’d gotten home.

By the time they went to bed that night, with Krypto snug as a bug in his little bed next to theirs, he was already signed up for training school starting in a couple weeks and Lena had already read multiple papers on how to house train puppies and she’d had put a vet appointment on the schedules for the next afternoon.

Honestly, she wasn’t even surprised that both she and Kara were wrapped around Krypto’s little paw within two weeks of that walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, my biggest gripe with indoor dogs is a lack of training and I feel like Lena would also share that gripe.
> 
> As always I'm around on tumblr if you wanna come yell at me.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy and exploding with glee, respectively.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor has gone through a lot in her life, so it makes sense her thoughts of what a family is has gone through a lot too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all we are a full 5 days into this! Thanks for making it this far, I hope you enjoy this one too :)

Happiness and love. That’s her first memory of what the word ‘family’ meant. Even today Lena will still get the occasional flashes of her and her mother’s Irish cottage and the field behind it that they used to play in. There was a lullaby that sprang into the forefront of her mind recently. That’s what her family was. It was love and kindness and sunshine against the green of the Irish landscape. She wishes she’d had more. Wishes that she and her mother hadn’t been torn apart and she could have had more of that love and warmth.

What came next could only be described as the antithesis of that. The moment she stepped through the doors of Luthor Manor Lillian made sure she knew of the expectations of her to be the perfect child and the perfect Luthor.

Before her father passed there were still glimmers of warmth. She would go and curl up on the worn leather couch in his study and they would work near each other, she on schoolwork and him on LuthorCorp business.

Sometimes though, he’d take a break and they’d play chess. He’d never let her win but eventually she started to win all on her own but that never stopped the games. Even Lex stopped playing once he realized he wasn’t going to win against her. That had been their little secret, Lionel never let her win, but he would let Lex win.

She’d been around 10 when her father had passed. Massive heart attack, from stress most likely the doctors said. After that there was nothing but chilly silence in the Luthor Manor.

That wasn’t quite the truth. She could always count on the offhanded comments from Lillian about how she wasn’t living up to the expectations of “the Luthor name” and how she just wasn’t measuring up to where her precious Lex had been at her age. Which was objectively not true looking back, Lena was intellectually and emotionally superior to her brother but as a child she only knew what she’d been told and that was that she wasn’t good enough.

By the time she was fourteen Lillian shipped her off to boarding school and her idea ‘family’ changed again. At first her family was just her and that was ok. She could relax without Lillian breathing down her neck and it felt like she started to figure out what and who she wanted to be.

And then Andrea Rojas walked into her life and family became “you jump, I jump.” They were each other’s family even after boarding school. She’d been the first person who seemed to like Lena for more than just her name. Andrea helped her discover a whole new side of herself that Lillian would have had an aneurism if she’d ever found out about them.

When Lena went back to Metropolis and joined the LuthorCorp R&D team Andrea’s letters and phone calls were the source of light and warmth that her life had been missing since her mother died. They never went more than a month without seeing each other and neither would say it was easy to keep a relationship going on different continents, but Lena was all in.

She was all in until that family came crashing down at a gala when she realized Andrea had been lying to her since they’d taken that expedition to the South American jungle. Andrea had jumped over a line Lena couldn’t reconcile and suddenly “you jump, I jump” didn’t seem to mean as much anymore.

She went back to her family of one for the next couple years, practically living in the depths of the LuthorCorp labs and avoiding Lillian and Lex as much as possible. She had a couple friends in the form of Jack and Sam Arias but even they couldn’t pull her away from work terribly much.

She remembers the next moment her family grew by two though. It was days after Lex had been arrested, she hadn’t left her apartment and had been avoiding TVs and the internet as much as possible. The only good thing that the Luthors had given her had been that name and even that they’d had to shit on.

She’d been spiraling, hard. Until Sam knocked on the door one morning and let herself in with a young Ruby trailing behind. The two of them had taken her back to their own home and taught her the newest meaning of the word ‘family.’ Those who are there even when you don’t deserve for them to be. Sam had been there through every meeting with the lawyers, every court date, every board meeting. Sam had been there for her when no one else had, even Jack had jump ship by then.

It had broken her heart to leave Sam and Ruby when she moved to National City but LuthorCorp, no L-Corp, needed the move and so Lena had to leave too.

Over the years her view of that word had changed and molded too many times to count. At times the word ‘family’ felt so fleeting to her that maybe she was best without one entirely. Of course, that all shifted the moment Kara Danvers stepped into her office.

Kara was sweet and shy and honest and seemed to genuinely care for Lena. Kara helped her meet her friends and made sure she felt included with everyone. Lena had been in love with her arguably from the moment she saw her. She just didn’t want to ruin another family.

Turned out she wasn’t the only one keeping secrets and after the Supergirl one was out that family burned before her eyes anyway and Lena was left more broken and alone than ever. All the members of her so called ‘family’ had lied to her for years.

She’d tried to swear off family forever but just like before, that all shifted when Kara Danvers landed on her balcony. Kara sought to prove herself worthy of being Lena’s friend. Kara apologized, which no one ever had before. All the superfriends fought and apologized with the same fervor as Kara. Lena had never had anyone fight for her before.

Everything didn’t go back to normal overnight. Lena had been hurt and made to feel a fool to the people who she held most near and dear to her heart. But the heartbreak Lena waited for never came again. Kara never let her down again, she was there when Lena needed her and gave space whenever Lena asked for it. There were so many arguments, but Kara never left in the middle of one. They never left one unresolved.

Eventually, the arguments became less frequent and movie nights or game nights began happening again. Eventually, after one game night where they were the last two there Kara plucked up the courage and kissed her.

And everything changed again. Her idea of family changed again. She’d never had a girlfriend who defended her and supported her so fiercely.

Sitting where she was tonight, Lena counted herself lucky. Most people would have given up on her long before that first kiss. But her wife didn’t. And now they were in a place that was better than it ever was.

That’s all she can think about tonight. The side table lamp is on and giving a soft glow to their bedroom. Kara is gently snoring next to her with one hand on Lena’s thigh because even in sleep her wife is constantly reaching for her. Krypto is sleeping on his bed next to theirs on Lena’s side, since that day they’d found him in the park, he’d become a “gentle giant” in Kara’s words only becoming agitated at the men Lena had to deal with when he was in the office with her.

And in her arms is their daughter, Olivia Alexandra Luthor-Danvers. She’s three weeks old and is perfect in every way. She just passed out in a milk coma and really Lena should have put her back in her co-sleeper attached to their bed but for just a few minutes she wanted to bask in the perfect family she and Kara had built from the ground up.

All the pain and turmoil that she’d gone through was awful and Lena wouldn’t wish what’s happened to her on anyone. But all of it had gotten her here with more love in her heart and surrounding her than she had ever dreamed possible. Things felt almost full circle, because for the second time in her life, Lena could define family with the words happiness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right everyone there was a bebe Liv featured briefly in this one. She's a lot more prominent in my other fic "I'll Always Come for You."
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on tumblr, same username as I use here.
> 
> As always I really like that outside validation so kudos and comments are real appreciated!


	6. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena loves a Kryptonian, the Kryptonian she loves is a space heater. Sometimes that gets just a smidge warm for Lena.

There are certain things Lena cherished about the weekends. The lounging with her family, playing in the park, brunch with Alex and Kelly. But one of her favorite things was getting to sleep in past 6:30AM. Which granted, did happen this morning. There’s a little ambient light in the room when she opens her eyes so it’s at least 6:45, which is still quite a bit earlier than she’d like to be awake.

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what woke her up, she’s too warm. Lena hasn’t slept in anything more than a tank top and sleep shorts since she and Kara started dating because her Kryptonian was a space heater. Over the years she’d gotten used to it, her body had even adjusted a bit.

But this particular morning she had a Kryptonian wrapped around her back and a little half Kryptonian snuggled against her chest. The heat is radiating into her from all sides and honestly “too warm” was an understatement she was really fucking hot and practically baking under the covers of their bed.

Most of the time Lena welcomed the heat Kara and Liv provide happily, she still has very distinct memories of life before Kara and piling blankets onto the bed to keep herself warm some nights. And she wouldn’t trade waking up between her wife and daughter for anything in the world, but in this particular moment she could really use some of Kara’s ice breath.

Liv had just turned six a couple months ago, and she really only crawled into her moms’ bed on weekends for morning snuggles at this point. It should be noted that on the weekdays she had to be dragged out of bed. And yes, the comparison between Liv and Lena in that aspect had been drawn many times. By many of their friends and family members.

Lena would love to go back to sleep for a little longer and snuggle with her family until the sun was farther in the sky and Kara woke her up with soft kisses and promises of coffee waiting for her in the kitchen. But unless she somehow got the covers off from inside her Kryptonian sandwich there was a higher chance of heat stroke than sleep.

Since her arms were full of Liv and she was being held in place by Kara, moving the covers with her legs was her only hope. Gently, she tried to move her leg over Liv’s hip to the edge of the bed and flick the covers off of both of them. By some miracle she gets the covers flipped so they’re entirely covering Kara and Lena can feel the cold air of the room again. And it was heavenly.

With a sigh of relief, she snuggled closer to Kara’s back and Liv scooted forward to close the new distance between them without waking up and Lena closed her eyes to get just a little bit more sleep with her family.

The next time she wakes it’s around 7:45 according to the bedside alarm clock and she’s still firmly in her Kryptonian sandwich and somehow the covers were back over her again. Honestly, it’s a miracle Kara wasn’t awake yet, she usually rises with the sun and by the time Lena and/or Liv stumbles out of bed she’s already taken Krypto on his morning run and has been on the balcony with a cup of coffee for at least an hour or be making breakfast for all of them.

Determined to get as much sleep as she can with her family Lena goes for the same leg trick that worked last time. And with her same skills it works again without waking Liv up. Unfortunately, there’s a grumble behind her of a cranky Kara who groans, “Five more minutes.” Before trying to pull Lena even closer to her.

Which pulls a whine from Liv who wakes up this time at the loss of contact with her Mama and scooted closer, pushing her face into Lena’s neck and murmuring, “Too bright Mama, it’s too bright.”

“I know Bug, but it’s almost time to start the day.”

There’s a sigh of what Lena only assumes is resignation from behind her, “And why does the day have to start so early though love?”

There was a nod from Liv, who was still snuggled into her neck at Kara’s words. “Well darling, when my two space heaters wake me up with symptoms of heat stroke then I guess it’s time for the day to start.”

“Munchkin, how did we manage to get in trouble with Mama before the day even started?” Lena could hear the teasing in her wife’s voice and could feel the soft kiss against her shoulder.

The only response they got was a shrug and Lena started to slowly play with their daughter’s hair in an effort to get her to enter the world of the living a little more quickly. Liv liked her wake up time in the mornings, it wasn’t that she was overly grumpy when she first woke up, but she did need some time to get herself ready to deal with people. And those people sometimes included her moms.

So, while that process took place, she and Kara started talking about what to do with their day. “We could go to the old warehouse and work on some super control for a bit,” Kara suggested. With Liv now in school they usually spent a couple hours a weekend working with her on how to control them so she wouldn’t always have to wear the red sun emitter bracelet she wore now.

“I like that and afterward we could go to the park and play with Krypto and maybe even get some ice cream.” Both mothers had to stifle their laughs when Liv’s head popped up for the first time since waking at the mention of ice cream.

“Ice cream?” Was the only word directed at them.

Kara moved to lay so her head was resting on her elbow so she could see their daughter better. “Mmmhmm, after we work hard on powers we have to recharge right?” Liv nodded. “And the best way to recharge is clearly with ice cream, right Mama?”

Lena pretended to think about it for a second before putting their daughter out of her misery, “Yeah I think it definitely does.”

“Yay!” Liv exclaimed as her head dropped back into Lena’s neck.

Kara let out a laugh behind them, “You know Munchkin I think it might be about time for breakfast” And as though on cue Liv’s stomach growled, loudly. Lena could hear the smile in her wife’s voice even if she couldn’t see Kara’s face from how she was laying. “What if we have some pancakes?”

Once again Liv popped up, but this time she fully sat up next to Lena, her eyes wide. “Really? Ice cream and pancakes today?”

Liv may have Lena’s eyes but she’d perfected Kara’s puppy dog look before she could walk and Lena still sucked at saying no to it, “I guess if we’re gonna have one unhealthy food we may as well have two today bug.” And the smile on their daughter’s face was the best part of Lena’s day so far.

“Come on Mama, come on Jeju! We gotta make some pancakes!” Liv jumped from their bed and ran toward the kitchen, Krypto hot on her heels.

Kara laughed as Lena rolled over to face her wife before leaning down and giving her a good morning kiss. “Good morning love.”

“Good morning darling.”

“Come on, let’s go make sure she doesn’t burn down the kitchen.”

With a laugh they both rolled out of bed and Lena dealing with her sudden heat loss by grabbing a sweatshirt before she followed her wife and daughter to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that, Liv showed up again! Honestly, I just really like that kid.
> 
> Hope yall are still enjoying these! As always feel free to bother me on tumblr same username as here.
> 
> And kudos and comments make my self esteem soar!


	7. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's separate views on the color yellow

**Kara**

Yellow used to be her absolute favorite color It was a color she hadn’t experienced much before landing on Earth. Because of Rao’s red light the closest Kryptonians had had to yellow was a very light orange.

So when her pod had opened in the bright yellow sunlight it had been one of the many things that had surprised her. She’d landed in a field filled with sunflowers and to this day they were her favorite flowers, second only to plumerias. Basically, that one color had influenced her favorite things until Lena came along. Not that Kara minded, it mostly meant she now got to share her favorite things with the love of her life.

And Lena definitely listened. The two of them would lay together and watch the sunset and she’d tell Lena stories of the different times she and the Danvers had watched the sun set right after she’d landed, whether because she hadn’t wanted to go inside yet or because that was a constant she could rely on on this new planet. The sun rising and setting.

The difference was she couldn’t convince Alex to get up and watch the sunrise with her too. Her sister and girlfriend were very alike in that way. But Kara still got up most mornings because that yellow sunlight striking over the horizon to bathe her city in a new day made her feel at peace. No one could take away that certainty from her, not even Lex Luthor despite his best efforts years ago.

On this planet yellow meant safety for her and Kal, as long as they had some yellow sunlight then they could keep helping people and keep trying to keep this world from dying the way Krypton had. Some days it felt like a losing war, like the humans didn’t seem to understand what it was like to watch your people, your culture, your planet all die and that’s because they didn’t. But then she and Lena would curl up under a blanket on Lena’s balcony and watch the sunset and she understood a little better.

They didn’t understand because they’d never lived without that certainty that the sun would rise in the East and set in the West and would make the Earth yellow and bright every day that it did. This was her home now though and Kara wouldn’t stop trying to get them to listen, it’d be worth it in the end.

Those weren’t the only reasons she loved that one color though. That first day they’d met in Lena’s office Kara had had to squint because of how brightly the sun lit up Lena’s office and seemed to glow around Lena. That glow had somehow made her even more beautiful and had completely succeeded in causing Kara to go full ‘gay panic.’

After that, a very particular shade of emerald came into her life that is. And suddenly yellow was bumped to a distinct second place for her favorite color. It was no longer the only color that she associated with happiness and safety. Because those green eyes meant home.

Those eyes had meant that long before the two of them had started dating. From the moment she had become friends with Lena Luthor those eyes had seemed to see right through Kara. Which felt pretty shitty when you were holding in a massive secret from your best friend. She used to have to avert her eyes instead of holding eye contact with Lena for more than 10 or 15 seconds because how could she when she was lying to her every single day for multiple years.

But even those ten to fifteen seconds made all the difference in her days because for that small piece of time Kara felt as though she’d found her home.

And she hadn’t even realized just how much she had missed that piece of their friendship during those months that everything fell apart. The only reason their relationship fell to shambles was because she’d screwed up and then had continued to do so for the nest two years. But she refused to look away this time. She refused to give up on Lena because she’d already screwed up once and she’d be damned if she was going to make the same mistake again.

Eventually though, they got back to the point of at least being able to watch a movie near each other. There was one night after a movie that they were sitting close enough on the Lena’s couch for their shoulders to be brushing together.

The Lex problem had been handled more than six months ago and the two of them had put in a shit ton of work with many, many arguments and discussions to be able to get back to the place they were currently sitting.

Kara had noticed a major shift in how she acted around Lena. She could hold her gaze now. That old feeling of safety that she’d previously only gotten in short spurts before never seemed to fade. But that night in particular Kara had been able to sit closer to Lena than she ever had before and noticed something that changed her life

Just before she gathered her courage to lean in for a kiss and try to change her life for a second time in ten seconds, she finally noticed the yellow, golden flecks that were scattered through Lena’s irises.

**Lena**

It’s an ordinary Tuesday night and the two of them were just rewatching Schitt’s Creek and just enjoying each other’s company. They’d only been dating a couple months and were still getting used to being able to cuddle and kiss and just let themselves act on their feelings for each other.

Tonight, those feelings had led them to laying on the couch together, Lena leaning against the armrest with Kara laying between her legs with her head on her stomach.

If she was being honest, Lena hadn’t been paying attention to the Roses’ drama for the last episode and a half. She’d just been mesmerized by Kara’s hair and had been playing with it nonstop. Honestly, it wasn’t fair. She didn’t know if it was because her girlfriend wasn’t human or if she was just that genetically blessed but holy shit was Kara’s hair incredible.

It was one of, if not the, softest things she’d ever come into contact with. It always seemed to fall in perfect locks around her fingers or whenever Kara ran her own fingers through it. This wasn’t a new fascination of hers either, there were definitely times throughout their friendship that she’d engaged in some fake active listening to marvel at Kara’s hair when sunlight seemed to glint off of it or wonder how it was so malleable with all the different updos Kara had donned since they’d met.

See, don’t even get her started on the color either. Kara’s hair was practically an optical illusion. At first glance it appeared to just a yellow blonde. But then when you got a little closer and then got to see that one color transform into multiple shades just a little bit off of what you’d first thought you’d seen.

For years, Lena had thought that was all there was to Kara Danvers’s hair, that was all the closer she’d been allowed and honestly when their friendship had fallen apart after Lex and the Supergirl secret she’d forgotten about those different shades of Kara’s hair, and was more upset with herself than she should have been about that fact when they’d started hanging out again.

And then Kara Danvers had gone and kissed her one movie night, and everything had changed. Yes, everything had changed in the fact that they stopped being idiots and started dating, but everything also changed in the fact that Lena was reminded of just how amazing Kara Danvers was, in every way imaginable. And that most certainly included her hair.

Because once Lena had the opportunity to get to the third and final level of closeness, she realized the different colors of yellow practically exploded and multiplied. And it was a marvel. There were shades of a warm honey yellow and shades of almost a light brown and strands that appeared to be platinum blonde. The hair near the crown of her head was definitely lighter than the strands at the base of her girlfriend’s neck.

Lena counted at least 10 different shades in Kara’s hair so far, including the ones that looked to be golden and shiny sprinkled over her girlfriend’s head.

So yeah, she’s pretty sure there’s some drama happening between David and Alexis but forgive her for adjusting her priorities throughout the evening to more important things. And honestly, Kara didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the show either.

Once Lena had started running her fingers through Kara’s hair, she’d practically purred and become a Kryptonian blob on top of Lena, her breathing becoming deep and even within minutes. Not that it bothered Lena one bit.

For one of the first times in her life, Lena was content with where she was at. She wasn’t tempted to try and extract herself from the couch and get some work done, wasn’t tempted to try and find a flaw in what was happening, or figure out when the other shoe was going to drop and Kara would leave.

All that she could really think about in that moment was the Kryptonian blob on top of her and how lucky she was get close enough to said blob to be able to figure out all the shades of yellow on her girlfriend’s head.

With a sigh of what she could only describe as happiness, Lena turned off the TV and reached behind her to turn off the lamp before slowly moving down until she was fully laying on the couch and Kara was asleep on her chest.

Lena’s hand didn’t stop playing with Kara’s hair until they were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta be honest I had some trouble with this one and I'm not sure how happy I am with it but it's time to toss it from the proverbial nest and into the void. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to come bother me on tumblr, same username!
> 
> Kudos and comments would make me feel as though Christmas came early!


	8. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's wife solar flares and Lena is determined to take her somewhere where she can get uninterrupted sunshine and keep her safe. Where better than her private beach house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall my mojo was back after yesterday's struggles and I really like this one. Hope you guys do too!

Lena had just turned the TV in her office off after she’d seen the text from Alex,  _ She’s ok. Definitely solar flared, but she is ok.  _

Lena had just watched her wife barely win a fight on the outskirts and at the end of it, after the alien she’d been fighting was knocked out, Kara had fallen to her knees. The cameras had gone back to the news anchors but not before she’d seen Alex reaching her sister.

Lena had sat there for a few minutes, not really listening to whatever the news anchors were saying. Because her wife didn’t fall, and she didn’t stumble unless she was hurt and that thought alone made it hard for Lena to breathe.

So when Alex’s text came through she was relieved and angry. But for the moment she pushed all aside and walked to her desk, shutting down her laptop and cleaning her desk until it was pristine.

With her coat over her arm, bag over her shoulder, and Krypto’s leas in hand Lena left her office and stopped in front of her assistant’s desk. “Jess, please clear my schedule for the next week. I’m afraid something has come up and I need to go out of town. Unless the company is burning to the ground I am unavailable.”

Jess was smart, she’d figured out Kara’s secret years ago. They both knew she knew but neither of them felt the need to acknowledge it, if Jess was going to be disloyal then she’d have shown that long before she’d figured out Kara was Supergirl. 

“Consider it done Miss Luthor.” Jess offered her a small smile and with a nod to her assistant Lena turned toward the elevator. 

Just before the elevator doors changed she called back, “For the last time Jess my name is Lena.”

By the time she hit the ground floor Jess had already had her car pulled around to bring her back to their penthouse apartment. When the car pulled up to her building’s curbe Lena let her driver know he wouldn’t be needed for the next week before she went into the building and riding their private elevator up to their penthouse.

Setting her bad and coat on the couch and letting Krypto off the leash for the moment, before she went to her and Kara’s bedroom, changed into a pair of leggings and one of Kara’s crew neck sweatshirts, and then packed a bag for her and Kara for the next week and a small backpack of toys and treats for Krypto.

“Krypto, come.” Their gentle giant lumbered over and she reattached his leash giving him generous scratches behind the ears before standing and walking them both back to the elevator and once the door opened to the underground parking garage she walked them over to their cars. She chose the Land Rover for today, it was the heaviest, safest car they owned and safety was paramount in Lena’s mind today.

By the time Lena had pulled into the DEO underground parking garage she’d already called ahead to ensure the beach house would be opened and ready for their arrival in a few hours. She and Krypto got out of the car and with a nod to the agent next to the elevator they ascended toward where Lena knew her wife would be.

Krypto’s tail started wagging more enthusiastically when the elevator door opened, to say every agent adored the dog was an understatement and he knew how many pets and ear scratches he was about to get. She walked into the command center, making a beeline for Brainy’s computer station. “Hey Brainy, are they in the medbay?”

Brainy had turned around when she’d started to talk and was already reaching to give Krypto scratches when he spoke, “Yes, both Supergirl and Director Danvers are currently in the medbay.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the sight of her friend being so openly affectionate with her dog, “Thanks Brainy, you mind looking after Krypto for a few minutes?”

“Not at all, I have stored treats exclusively in case this situation were to arise.” His enthusiasm honestly warmed her heart and after she handed over Krypto’s leash she walked down the hall toward where she knew the medbay to be. Before she even reached the medbay door she could hear Alex nearly yelling at Kara.

“Why the hell didn’t you wait Kara! I told you. I. Told. You. That backup was under a minute out but no. No, you just had to dive right into the fight and solar flare when there was no need to!”

Lena decided to take pity on her wife for the time being and turned the doorknob. When she walked through the door she felt the breath leave her for a moment. Kara was laying on the bed surrounded by sunlamps with a few bruises visible on around the t-shirt and sweatpants she was now dressed in. 

Alex’s tirade cut off abrupt as both sisters seemed to wait for what Lena would do next. Without a word to either sister Lena walked over to the end of Kara’s bed and opened her patient chart that hung there to read for herself what shape her wife was in.

After scanning through the chart she could breathe a sigh of relief, only scrapes and bruises and one cut that had required stitches. Putting the chart back down again she looked toward her sister in law, “Any chance I can bribe you to let her leave?”

Alex also turned toward her, meaning neither were facing Kara in any way. “I mean, technically yes. But I’d really rather get her as much time under the sunlamps as possible before letting her out of here.”

Lena nodded for a second, as though thinking her options through, “What if I could guarantee that she’d spend the next week sitting in the sun all day at our beach house and wasn’t allowed to do any Supergirl or reporter duties?” 

Kara made an indigent noise behind them, which both of them ignored while Alex responded. “Then that makes my letting her go a lot more likely.”

“Then consider it a promise.” Lena gave Alex a short nod.

“Then consider her released.” Alex gave her a short nod in return.

Throughout the conversation Kara’s head had been swivelling back and forth between her sister and her wife like she was watching a tennis match. Lena watched her wife’s eyes widen when Alex started turning off the sunlamps and together she and Alex helped Kara stand up and once she was on her own two feet Lena couldn’t hold back any longer and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. She felt the breath that she’d been holding in since she’d been sitting in her office out with a sigh.

Kara brought her arms around her and cupped the back of her head with her hand and just held her there, “I’m alright love. I’m ok, I promise.”

Lena could feel the tears at the edges of her eyes and refused to let them fall right now. There would be time for all that later, but right now she just wanted to get her wife out of his building. When they stepped away from each other, Alex had a vaguely disgusted look on her face at the two of them.

“Ok lovebirds, I’m going to let you both leave now so let me know when you get to the beach house and I still expect updates if your powers come back, got it Kara?”

Kara hugged her sister answering, “Promise you’ll be the first to know.”

When Alex pulled her in for a hug, Lena whispered to her sister-in-law, “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Alex pulled back but didn’t let go of her arms, “Always Lena. For either of you, always.” 

With that Alex gave her arms a quick squeeze and took her leave calling over her shoulder, “Listen to wife Kara.”

Together the two of them walked hand in hand back to the command center to retrieve Krypto from Brainy’s competent hands before they made their way back down to the parking garage before climbing into the Land Rover and with her wife safely buckled into the passenger seat, they went on their way.

Within twenty minutes Kara is passed out, curled up with one hand still intertwined with Lena’s, in the passenger seat and she didn’t move for the remaining two and a half hours of their drive. She did wake up just as they pulled into the driveway of their beach house complete with a private stretch of beach, Lena could clearly see that the housekeeper had already opened the windows and was airing out the house. 

Lena heard a deep sigh from Kara next to her, whether it was a sigh of contentedness from the sunlight coming through the windshield or of happiness at the prospect of getting out of the car she couldn’t say.

Within half an hour of that sigh the two of them were laying back in lounging chairs on the beach mere feet from the tide line. Lena was slathering in spf 100 with a very large umbrella to shield her Irish skin from the sun as much as possible. 

Meanwhile, Kara had put on spf 15 to make Lena happy and was laying out in the full sunlight to try and get as much pure sunlight as possible. With Krypto running through the surf in front of them.

Lena was making a real effort to not stare at her wife. For the record, she was failing consistently. She’d packed Kara’s smallest bikini for selfish reasons, what she hadn’t thought through was the fact that she’d have to see all the bruises and scrapes that littered Kara’s body and the bandages around her bicep from the cut that needed stitches.

With a deep breath, she turned toward the shoreline and tried to keep from crying. But Kara, perfect attentive Kara, noticed the change in her demeanor.

“Hey,” Lena looked toward her wife, her large sunglasses hiding the tears that threatened to spill over. Kara opened her arms and within a second Lena was moving from under her umbrella and into her wife’s arms as they squeezed into the one chair together. Legs tangled together and Lena’s head resting on Kara’s chest.

“You really scared me today.” 

She felt a kiss on the crown of her head, “I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to.”

Lena tried to snuggle even closer to Kara, “I know, but was what Alex said true? Was back up close enough to help?”

There was a deep pause before Kara seemed to squirm a little, “Yes, but I thought I could take him out without putting anyone else in danger.” 

Lena leaned back slightly to look up at her wife, “But darling, you were in danger. The agents of the DEO know what they signed up for and they were coming to help keep you and help keep the people of National City safe. It’s not weak to accept help Kara. Especially if it means you get home safe and sound to me at night.” 

Kara looked away, clearly guilty and clearly upset that she’d worried Lena as much as she did. “You’re right. You’re right and I should have waited.” She shook her head a little before looking back at her wife. “I’m sorry I worried you like I did and I’m sorry I didn’t listen to Alex in the moment. I promise you that I will do better from now on to remember that I have people at home relying on me to come home.”

Kara placed a finger under her chin and raised Lena’s head to placed a kiss on Lena’s lips. “I can’t promise that I won’t be in danger but I do promise to do everything I can to get home at night.” 

Lena laid her head back onto her wife’s chest. “That’s all I ask darling. That’s all I’m asking, your sister is smart. Listen to her.” 

The chuckle that ran through Kara’s chest and jostled Lena’s head where it laid. “Weird, she says the same thing about you.”

“Well great minds and all that jazz.” Kara let out another laugh again and Lena pulled back again slightly to look up at her wife with a smile, “I love you.”

Leaning down, Kara kissed her deeply. “I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” 

With a smile Lena laid back down on Kara again and together, they cuddled in the single chair until the sun started to set and they called for Krypto to follow and turned back toward the house for supper. As always they walked up together and walked up hand.


	9. Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has holed up in her office for practically three weeks and frankly Kara is fed up with it. She misses her wife.

She missed her wife. It was as simple as that. Lena had been practically living at L-Corp for the past three weeks and Kara had no idea why. At this point she was convinced Lena was hiding something but she had no idea what. 

The first week Kara had chucked it up to some business deal that Lena had forgotten to mention but now it’s been three straight weeks of Lena not making it home until 10PM and was leaving the apartment before 6AM at the latest.

Granted, that work schedule was still somehow better than what she’d been doing before they had started dating but it's still...not that great.

Kara had many powers, but mind reading was not one of them. So she’s been left in the dark and has been getting fed up with only spending time with her wife when she’d pull them together in their sleep to cuddle throughout the night.

On the twenty first night that Lena wasn’t home for supper Kara cracked. Without even changing into her suit Kara shot off from their balcony, landing on Lena’s office balcony in under twenty seconds.

But the office in front of her was quiet and dark. After she had typed in the security code and walked into her wife’s office she stopped and closed her eyes. With a deep sigh she calmed her mind and listened in for her wife’s heartbeat. It took her under a second to zero in on the comforting beat of Lena’s heart beating many floors below her.

Opening her eyes, Kara walked to the elevator and scanned her handprint into the hidden panel that allowed her access to Lena’s private lab. As soon as her handprint was accepted the elevator immediately started moving downward.

When the elevator doors opened with a ding Kara stepped out and looked toward the island that her wife was working at. The table was practically overflowing with stacks of paper and Lena was engrossed in what she was doing that she hadn’t even looked up when the elevator doors opened.

And the fact that her wife, the most important person in the world to her, didn’t even notice her enter the room made her feel incredibly small all of a sudden. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a couple steps forward, Lena still was not looking up. “Lena?”

Lena jumped at the sound of her name and looked up with wide eyes, “Kara, what are you doing here?”

“I just, I missed you.” Now her voice sounded as small as she felt.

Lena’s face softened, “I miss you too darling. I’ll be finished off in a bit here and then I’ll meet you at home ok?”

Kara furrowed her brown and looked up at her wife, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Wha-of course not Kara, why would you think that?” 

And just like that Kara snapped, “Why would I think that? Lena, I have barely seen you in three weeks! You’re never home until after I go to bed and you’re gone again when I wake up. Every time I try to come to see you for lunch Jess tells me you’re in a meeting so the only thing I can come up with for why you’re avoiding me is that I must have done something wrong or something has massively shifted in our relationship and I somehow didn’t notice.” By the end of it she was crying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was three weeks of hurt from her wife’s silence and absence bursting from her chest all at once.

Within a second Lena was up and across the room and pulled her forward into a tight hug. She held onto her until Kara felt her sobs squirt and she pulled back. Lena kept holding her by her upper arms. 

“Kara I promise you that you’ve done nothing wrong. And I am so sorry that I made you think that you had. And I am so sorry that I haven’t been around, there’s a project I’ve been working on that I’ve had to work on mostly outside of working hours but I should have told you about it weeks ago and I am so, so sorry for not telling you about it then and every day since.”

“Lena we said no more secrets.”

“I know and I promise you it wasn’t intentional but that doesn’t change the fact that I did just that and I’m so sorry for putting you through that.” Lena pulled her back into a hug again and Kara went more than willingly. 

She nuzzled into her wife’s neck in a way that she hadn’t been able to for the last three weeks and holy shit she’d missed it. After a few minutes of just holding each other and Lena rubbing patterns into her back Kara pulled back again and looked at her wife, shaking her head. “Lena you really can’t do that again. I’ve been sitting at home, wracking my brain for what could have changed so drastically without me noticing.”

Lena moved her hands to either side of Kara’s face, “Again karling I am so sorry to have done that to you. It wasn’t fair of me and I didn’t realize the distress it was putting you through.”

“What project could be that important to you though Lena?”

“Can I show you?” When Kara nodded, Lena leg her by the hand back to the island that she’d been working at before Kara had shown up.

Kara could see as they rounded the table that the reason there were so many stacks about to fall off the table is because most of the middle of the table is filled with a blueprint. In the lower right hand corner the blueprint was labeled as “Luthor Manor.”

Lena dropped her hand to grab another stool for her and after they both sat down Lena grabbed both of her hands and started to speak. “About a month ago my father’s lawyers called and scheduled an appointment. Apparently, when my father died he left Luthor Manor to both Lex and I. Something Lex and Lillian neglected to tell me. 

“And in the years since Lex’s death it apparently didn’t occur to anyone that I personally might not know I was responsible for the property and the staff. I am and have been the sole owner of Luthor Manor.

“So for the first week after that I had a myriad of appointments with my own lawyers and accountants to make sure I wasn’t screwed legally. Thankfully, the property had been transferred to my assets with Lex’s confirmed death so on that front I was good.

“After that I needed to figure out what the hell I was going to do with the place because I have no inclination to live. That entire place holds nothing bad memories and trauma, but it’s also a huge property with privacy and a ton of rooms available for use.

“And then I thought of the two of us, orphaned and alone and if circumstances hadn’t been what they were, we both would have gone into the system and who knows what would have happened then. So, I thought that while this house is all the horribleness of my childhood in one place but what if I turned it into a place that can be the opposite for hundreds of kids.

“So now I want to turn it into an orphanage and I want to staff it with mental health professionals and social workers with proper salaries for all of the staff and resources that can really make a difference in the kids’ lives. I want to set those who aren’t adopted before they age out of the system up with the means to be successful in their lives. 

“The manor is big enough to make all of that possible. There’s a lot of renovations that need to happen and a lot of planning that needs to get done and that’s what I’ve been trying to figure out for the last three weeks.” Lena seemed to take a breath for the first time since she’d started talking.

Kara had watched as her wife’s eyes lit up at the prospect of making a difference in children’s lives and it made her heart warm just to see her so excited about it. “Love, this is amazing. Honestly, it’s incredible and I’m so proud of you for putting this together. But-but why didn’t you just tell me about it?”

Lena shrugged and pulled her hands away and looked downward, and suddenly she was the one who looked small, “Everything felt like it was moving so fast and this is just another building that has my name on it that I’m in charge of and, and I didn’t want to burden you any more with the name ‘Luthor’ than I already have.”

Reaching forward Kara retook Lena’s hands in her own. “Lena what is my name?”

“It’s Kara.”

Kara gently shook her head trying to get Lena to look up at her, “Lena what is my full name?”

Lena sighed, eyes flickering up before going back to her lap, “Kara Zor-El Luthor-Danvers.”

“Exactly, Luthor is in that name. Which means it’s my name too and I chose it just like I chose you. Love, you are not alone. And you don’t have to keep trying to make the world see ‘Luthor’ differently. You’ve already changed how everyone who matters thinks of it.” She gave her wife’s hands a light squeeze, “Besides, who says you have to keep the word ‘Luthor’ in the name of the kids home anyway?”

With a watery chuckle Lena finally looked up at her wife, “I should have just told you.”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, you should have. I think I understand why you didn’t, but love, you can’t do this again. We can’t go back to keeping things from each other, it’s well documented that it doesn’t work out well for either of us.”

Lena’s shoulders sagged in relief and she nodded. “I know I messed up darling. And I promise to do my best to keep it from happening again.”

“Ok then baby, how does this sound for tonight? We are going to sit here and you are going to brag about all your amazing plans to help hundreds of children deal with trauma and other issues. Then we will go home and order supper and then we will cuddle and this weekend maybe we can have a ‘no work’ rule for its entirety.”

Lena leaned forward on her stool and placed her head on Kara’s shoulder, “Ugh that sounds like a dream.”

It took the next two hours for Lena to go through what she was thinking for renovations and changes to the grounds to make it a place for kids to thrive. At the end of it Kara had tears in her eyes and couldn’t stop looking at her wife with all the adoration and love she possessed.

Because this woman had lost and lost and somehow could still look at the place where she was tormented for years and could still see the good it had the potential to do. 

As the two of them rode the elevator back to Lena’s office so Kara could fly them home she leaned over and gently kissed her wife. She leaned back and looked right into Lena’s eyes, “For the record, I count myself very lucky to be able to call myself a Luthor.”


	10. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor has never played in the snow before. That's about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow is frozen water therefore it is a form of ice. 
> 
> Thanks for making to day 10 everyone! Hope yall enjoy this one too :);

She woke with a shiver. Which meant two things. One, the temperature outside had dropped pretty drastically overnight. And two, her space heater is already up for the day. Lena tried to curl into herself for just a little more sleep but she already knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

Which sucked because it was the day after Thanksgiving and she was a little hungover and since they were in Midvale with Kara’s family there was no way she could just cuddle with her girlfriend all day until her headache went away. 

With a sigh she sat up in bed and shivered again, like usual she was only wearing sleep shorts and a tank top to combat Kara’s heat output and frankly it was freezing in Kara and Alex’s old room. 

As quick as she could, she scurried out of bed and pulled on the closest sweatshirt and pair of joggers she could grab. She crossed her arms to try and warm the clothes up quicker as she padded down the stairs. 

When she reached the kitchen it became abundantly clear just how far the temperature had dropped. There was a very thick layer of snow on the ground outside, with more coming down by the minute.

Smiling for the first time that morning at the coffee mug sitting next to the hot pot of coffee, she filled the mug practically to the brim and went in search of her girlfriend and her family. And found them she did in the family room with all their chairs facing the bay windows staring at the snow.

Kelly and Alex were cuddled on the couch together while Eliza was curled up in the recliner across from them. Between the three of them sat Kara with her legs laid across the loveseat. They were all talking between them but Lena wasn’t quite awake enough to pay attention yet. So she just cuddled her coffee to her chest and then moved to the loveseat to snuggle with her girlfriend.

Kara wrappjed her arms around Lena’s shoulders as she settled between her legs across the loveseat before pulling a blanket over both of them. “Good morning love.” She placed a kiss on Lena’s temple. Lena could still only manage to summon an “mmhmm” in return but at least it was noise.

This wasn’t their first family holiday together and everyone was well aware of Lena’s morning grumpiness, meaning conversation just kept flowing more or less as it had before she’d walked in. Apparently, there was a heated debate happening about when the proper time was to go outside and play in the snow. 

“Kara it’s clearly better to go outside now, besides with our luck by the time it stops it will have warmed up and be practically melted already.” Alex seemed pretty adamant.

Not that Kara was going to give up without trying. “There’s already almost six inches of snow on the ground Alex, it’s not like that much snow can disappear in ten minutes. And I have freeze breath so even if it does start to melt it’s not an issue.”

“Yeah but who wants to take that kind of risk with all this fresh and beautiful powder outside?” 

The two sisters stared at each other in silence for at least a minute, neither conceding to the other. All eyes turned to Eliza as she heaved a great sigh from her recliner. “Well I guess the only thing to do is to turn the decision over to your better halves then isn’t it?” 

Like they were watching a tennis match both sisters’ heads snapped back to their respective partners. Kelly was the first to speak up, “Well I’m good with either but for the sake of my relationship I’m going to go with Alex’s idea of sooner rather than later.” 

Alex let out the least badass noise Lena had ever heard from her as she squeezed Kelly and planted a very loud kiss to her cheek. Once they were done with the PDA all eyes seemed to turn to Lena. With a clearing of her throat she said, “Frankly, I don’t care. I probably won’t go out anyway.” 

And that was when Alex let out the second least badass noise Lena had ever heard from her as she jumped up and practically sprinted for Eliza’s mud room where she kept all her winter gear. 

Lena looked back at her girlfriend who had a look on her face as though Lena had tried to kick a puppy. “What do you mean you won’t come outside with us?” 

“Darling it’s not a big deal, I would just rather relax with a book and cup of hot cocoa and peppermint schnapps than go outside and freeze in the snow.” 

Alex walked back into the room already with a hat on her head and trying to put on a pair of boots as she walked. She stopped at Lena’s statement and stared at her for a moment, eyes narrowed. “Lena, have you ever played in the snow before?” 

Lena knew she answered in the form of the heat rising to her cheeks and just raised her coffee for another drink.

Kara gasped as she turned them around completely, “Lena, do you wanna build a snowman?” And yes, she did say it just like toddler Anna from Frozen.

And how could Lena be expected to resist that, “If you insist darling I’d love to learn how to build a snowman with you.”

After that it was a bit of a blur for her putting on snow boots and a coat and hats and mittens and suddenly Eliza was shoving them all out into the snow. Kara immediately pulled Lena toward a nice flat area of the yard.

“Ok, so the basics of a snowman. We need three giant snowballs of varying sizes with the smallest one being the head. After that we need some rocks and sticks for the face. So if you get going on the head then that’ll give me a good size to start on for the biggest part of the body.”

Never say Lena Luthor can’t follow instructions, it just usually happened that she chose to ignore them from the board and stupid men at L-Corp. So she nodded and dutifully started packing the snow together until she had a ball-like chunk of snow nearly a foot in diameter. 

While she’d been doing that Kara had been making a bunch of regular sized snowballs and hiding them in a snowbank. When Lena walked over with their snowman’s head and gave her a questioning look, Kara just shook her head. “Mark my words Lena Luthro at some point a snowball fight will break out and it’s better to be prepared than caught by surprise.”

Lena could only shake her head and lean in for a frosty kiss. After that the snowman building went pretty quick, within 10 minutes Kara had the other two parts of the snowman built and Lena had found some good face materials. 

After their snowman was assembled and had visited the plastic surgeon the two sat in front of it for a moment. Lena shifted over and bumped her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Hey. Thanks for making me do this. Apparently I missed out big time when we were kids.” 

Kara smiled shyly and looked down for a moment, “Glad I could help and hey, you deserve all those things you missed out on, even if we aren’t kids anymore.”

Right when they leaned in for another kiss, Lena heard a loud  _ thump _ and felt the spray from the snowball that had just exploded against Kara’s back. 

Kara had a smug grin on her face, “See? Told you we should be prepared.” 

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!!” rang from across the yard where Alex and Kelly had apparently been very busy constructing a snow wall to hide behind and keep their ammunition close. 

Both Kara and Lena ran toward their armory snowbank with Lena telling Kara, “You work on a wall for us and I’ll keep them busy.” 

After that it was a mess of snowballs flying across the yard. As the battle continued both sides had to start venturing further and further from their barricades to get more snow for more ammo. 

By the time all three humans collapse into no man's land gasping for breath, everyone’s coats and mittens and pants are soaked through and everyone, besides Kara, was getting very cold.

Before the sisters can argue about who won, Kelly and Lena reach for each other and exchange high fives declaring the battle a stalemate to be continued another day. 

Eventually, with their breath mostly regained, the gang headed inside to dry off and warm up. What they weren’t expecting was for Eliza to be waiting in the kitchen with mugs of hot cocoa for all and a bottle of peppermint schnapps for all who wanted it. And they all wanted it.


	11. Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be shocked to learn that Kara Luthor Danvers does not do well with long road trips? Lena is.

“But Lena, we could get there so much quicker my way.”

“That may be true but guess what Kara? I don’t want to puke on the way to our vacation.” 

They’d been having the same conversation for days leading up to their leaving to a cabin they were renting for the week. Lena argued that it was only a 6 hour drive and Kara argued that it would take 20 minutes for her to fly them and then they could spend the extra 5 hours 40 minutes starting to relax.

But she wouldn’t be swayed on this. She was tired of her wife flying them places and getting ahead of herself and going too fast which always ended up with Lena puking immediately on arrival. 

And now, they were leaving in 10 minutes and according to Kara the matter hadn’t been decided yet. According to Lena, she’d had the gas tank refilled on their Land Rover and had already put a myriad of snacks in the car for her Kryptonian garbage disposal. 

Fifteen minutes later Kara is sitting in the passenger seat while Lena pulls out from the parking garage. It had taken her own version of the Danvers’ patented puppy dog eyes and Kara had given in with a “Fine, I haven’t done a road trip in years so I guess it could be fun.” She’d also insisted on speeding their luggage to the car as a sign of “what could have been.”

***

In all honesty, the first hour and a half are pretty fun, she and Kara haven’t had a ton of time together lately, thus the vacation, so driving up the highway hand in hand and just catching up with what was happening at Catco and the minute details of Kara’s days is a gift for Lena. 

But, once hour two started, and their conversation died down, she noticed it. Kara was fidgeting. Not just fidgeting but in constant motion, which was honestly impressive considering she was buckled to a seat in a car. But whether it was her leg or her hands or her shoulders some part of her body was in constant motion. 

“Darling how does some music sound?” Lena was already reaching for the screen on the center console.

“Sounds great! Put on whatever you want.” Kara’s voice betrayed just how excited she was. And Lena could see her entire face light up when the first few bars of ‘Defying Gravity’ started playing from their musicals playlist. 

That playlist got them through the next hour and a half until they stopped for gas and to stretch their legs. Lena ran in to use the bathroom while Kara did a quick circuit up in the clouds to fly off some energy.

When they climb back into the car she turns to her wife, “Don’t forget to use the restroom while we’re here darling.”

Kara just shrugs at her, “I’m good, don’t really have to go right now.”

With a nod, Lena shifts the car into gear and gets them back on the road, ‘Seasons of Love’ blaring as they get back on the highway.

Five minutes later, Kara reaches over and turns the music down, “Love, I need to use the little superheroes room.”

She couldn’t keep from giving her wife a look, “Kara you said five minutes ago that you were fine.” 

“Apparently I was incorrect.” Kara had the presence of mind to look at least a bit contrite about it.

“Ok well, I just saw a sign that there’s a rest area about 5 miles up. can you make it that long?” 

“Five miles yes, if it's more than seven though we’re gonna be pushing it.” She was now squirming for an entirely different reason.

Lena can only nod and speed up a little bit. The moment the car stops at the rest area Kara is opening the door and walking toward the door to the bathrooms. Lena watches her go with a sigh, they’ve still got a lot of ground to cover before getting to the cabin and stops like this were going to add up timewise.

A few minutes later Kara walks back to the car with a look of pure relief on her face and Lena can’t help but smile. Until Kara climbs back in and immediately reaches back for three water bottles for herself.

She can feel her eyes growing wide as Kara chugs the first one and moves toward the second one before she reaches out and puts a hand on Kara’s rising arm. “Next time we stop is for gas so I want you to think very carefully about your next actions ok?” 

“Ope, yeah, got it, my bad, right gotta do that fluid regulation, sounds good.” Kara puts the water back in the back again and Lena turns the music back up as they get back on the road, again. 

Her irritation at her wife’s antics fades as the next hour seems to go by quicker with the music but then they reach the end of the playlist and Kara goes, “Let’s play a game.”

“What do you have in mind darling?”

“Ummmmm,” Kara looks out the windows while she tries to think of something. “Ummmm, how about I spy?”

“Sounds lovely, why don’t you start?” 

So they play I spy for a while but when most of your surroundings are green there’s only so many options to spy. Lena suggests the license plate game after that without really thinking through that they’d encountered maybe ten cars in the last half hour. So again, her Kryptonian gets pretty bored pretty quickly. 

The snacks in the back and a disney playlist end up staving off the “Lena how much farther” questions for another hour until they stop for gas one more time. She buys them a veritable mountain of food from the gas station and it is entirely within 20 minutes. Then the questions start again and Lena decides it’s time to pull out the big guns. 

She pulls up the white noise app on her phone and sets it to the waves on the shore noise and within ten minutes Kara is down for the count.

Lena just lets out a sigh because holy shit it’s like travelling with a toddler! She loves her wife dearly but in this moment she’s realizing there may have been a reason Kara hadn’t gone on a roadtrip in so many years. And why Alex had looked so damn smug when they’d been talking about actually doing the drive in front of her.

When they finally pull up to the cabin Kara blinks and wakes up with a yawn. She grabs their bags while Lena opens up the doors and windows to let some air in. Coming back into the mud room Kara is just setting the bags down and starts a mighty stretch above her head. “Ok I’ll admit it, you were right Lena. That wasn’t too bad of a drive at all.”

Lena just shakes her head with a smile with a, “You’re so pretty,” before walking up and kissing Kara pulling her wife toward the bedroom.


	12. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first gala 'together' and both Kara and Lena have different ways of keeping the other calm

Why was she nervous? She’s gone to so many of these galas with Lena before so there shouldn’t be anything special about this one. Yes, this is the first one they’ve been to since they started dating six months ago. And yes the press wasn’t aware that they’re ‘together’ yet and this was supposed to be their relationship’s grand entrance into public society.

Ok maybe she did have a small reason to be nervous.

She could tell when she walked into her bedroom after work to start getting ready that Lena was really trying to make her comfortable. She could tell by the two garment bags on the bed. The garment bags hold very similar outfits, each with a three piece suit in it. The suits are a gorgeous, deep navy blue with a simple white button up and a slate grey tie to pull the outfit together.

The only difference was in how the pants were tailored, one was tailored to be worn with heels while the other was tailored to be worn with flats. Sitting on the bed beside each suit was a pair of shoes, one pair of heels and one pair of more masculine dress shoes for each respective suit. Both shoes had bright red soles.

In between the suits there were two small velvet boxes that had definitely not been in their discussions of what Kara would wear. When she opened the first she caught her breath caught at the pair of silver cufflinks staring up at her, each with an emerald adorning it. The second contained a Rolex that Kara knew Lena knew she’d been eyeing as a potential accessory to save up for.

With a smile Kara closed both boxes and went into the bathroom to start working on her hair and make-up. Much to Lena’s chagrin, she’d insisted that she could get ready without a team of stylists to help her. And Lena had relented, every gala Kara got a little more comfortable with the world her girlfriend existed in but she still felt uncomfortable with having someone do everything for her and Lena understood that. So Lena had supplied the attire and Kara would take of the rest of herself, well herself.

When she stepped back out of the bathroom later with her hair done up in a similar bun style it had been in for the first gala she’d gone to with Lena and her make-up was subtle with a hint of green in her eye shadow to complement her cufflinks.

Kara chose the suit that was made for flats and was just finishing her second shoe lace when there was a knock on the door, precisely when Lena said she’d pick her up. Straightening her vest and jacket as she walked toward the door. At which point her jaw dropped.

Lena was standing in front of her looking absolutely gorgeous. Not that she didn’t always look that way but Rao. Her girlfriend was wearing a deep green dress the same shade as the emeralds in her cufflinks and a shawl to match Kara’s tie. With heels that made them nearly the same height with Kara in her flats. Clearly, her girlfriend had put a lot of thought into their outfits.

Kara had no idea how long the two of them stared at each other like gay idiots before she even tried to speak. “Wow, just wow Lena-” 

At the same moment Lena started to say, “You look incredible darling-”

With a small giggle they looked at each other a little longer before Kara couldn’t hold it in and longer and pulled Lena toward into the apartment and kissed her fiercely. She pushed her girlfriend against the door and felt Lena’s tongue swipe against her bottom lip. The kiss deepened and stayed that way for several minutes.

Eventually, Lena pushed her away slightly and tried to catch her breath, “Darling we are about to move past fashionably late if we don’t leave now.”

Kara tried her best pout, “Do we have to go? All I’m going to be able to think about is what you look like under that gorgeous dress.”

Lena smirked at her, “Why don’t you try to imagine just how little I’m wearing under it then.”

She could only groan and lean her head against Lena’s shoulder before sighing, “That’s just mean and you know it.”

Her girlfriend laughed as they moved away from the door, “Come on, we can reapply lipstick in the car.” 

With a huff, she took Lena’s hand and they made their way down to the car that was still waiting for them. Lena’s driver was a gem who didn’t comment on the smeared lipstick on both of their faces before closing the door behind them.

She’d be lying if she said that there wasn’t more making out in the car and truthfully their make-up was presentable again just as the car pulled up to the National City Art Museum where the gala was being held.

Lena hesitated before opening the door, the camera flashes dimly showing through the tinted windows. She reached over and took her girlfriend’s hand to get her attention. “Hey, we don’t have to be together tonight if you want to wait. We can just be friends for this one.”

Lena’s eyes softened toward her, “It’s not that darling, I want to shout it from the rooftops that we’re dating.”

Firstly, same. Secondly, then what’s going through that big brain of yours?”

“It’s just, what if this changes things? We’re going to be followed by cameras again after this and I don’t want to watch what we do or what we sya in public because someone could be taking a picture of us from across the street.”

“Then we will deal with that love. But it won’t change anything.” She pulled Lena’s chin up until they were looking at each other, “We have been through so much to get to this point Lena and I’m not going to let some photographers tear us apart at this point ok?”

Lena nodded, “Yeah, yeah you’re right.”

Kara gave her a little smile, “El Mayarah.”

“El Mayarah,” With a final squeeze to their shared hands Lena knocked on the car door and the driver opened it. Lena stepped out onto the edge of the carpet that led up the stairs to the door and waited for Kara to follow her.

The moment she stepped out of the car Kara slipped her hand back into Lena’s and gave it a little squeeze. She watched a little of the tension bleed out of her girlfriend’s shoulders until they settled into her CEO façade.

They walked up the stairs, stopping a couple times for the photographers to take pictures. About two thirds of the way to the doors Kara lifted their shared hands and gently kissed the back of Lena’s hand. Lena turned toward her with a much more gentle smile than any of the press were used to seeing from the young CEO.

The gala had many, many famous guests and celebrities that attended that night and each publication took many hundreds of photos as well. And despite all that, it was the picture of Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers’s soft moment on the red carpet that dominated the front pages next morning. 


	13. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara are both drunk and both convinced that they are the luckiest, a discussion that Alex is nearly gagging about having to listen to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I know this one is a little shorter, but honestly I really like how it turned out so please do enjoy!

An hour ago it had been a regular game night between the four of them. Well, almost normal, they’d added the drinking element to any game they played for the hell of it. Had to draw a card in Uno? Take a drink. Guess a wrong word in Codenames? Take a drink. Got kicked back to start in Sorry? Take a drink. Guessed the right word in Codenames? Take a drink.

Basically, within the hour they were all drunk. Including Kara since Alex had supplied alien booze. It had started while they were in between games. Kelly and Alex had been in the kitchen refilling everyone’s drinks and grabbing some popcorn for a snack when they heard some sniffling coming from the living room.

When they walked back in, Kara and Lena were still cuddled on the floor where they’d been playing games with Lena tucked into Kara’s side as Lena cried into her shoulder.

Both Kelly and Alex set the goods down before crouching in front of the pair. “What happened?” Alex asked softly. Lena had become another little sister to her and to see her in tears pulled at her heartstrings.

Lena smiled wanly, “That’s the thing, nothing’s wrong. I just feel really, really lucky to have family like you guys. And I got a little overwhelmed.”

“Oh. Yeah sure anytime kid.” Alex gave her shoulder a squeeze and dragged Kelly to the couch for some cuddles and more booze while Lena calmed down, this was a girlfriend's responsibility if ever her drunk mind had heard one.

Kara leaned over and kissed Lena’s head, “Really Lena we’re the lucky ones to get to spend time with you.”

Lena sat up and looked at Kara, “I don’t know what planet you’re living on but clearly I am the lucky one here. You guys let me back here after I kicked everyone’s butt within an hour at Monopoly last week.”

Kara turned to be facing her girlfriend more, her legs curling under her to sit cross legged, shaking her head at her obviously wrong girlfriend. “I promise I’m on Earth. But like, I’d be sad if you weren’t here. And fun me is no fun, right Alex?”

“Right.”

“Exactly, so really I’m the lucky one.”

And that’s were they were at now. Alex felt like her neck was starting to get sore from whipping back and forth between the two. She and Kelly had started whispering to themselves without interrupting the scene in front of them. “But Kelly-”

“No Alex, leave them alone.”

“But Kelly I’m gonna be sick.”

“No you’re not. Now leave your sister and her girlfriend alone.”

“Can I at least record it for future evidence?”

“Absolutely not!”

Alex humphed and leaned back in the couch next to her girlfriend, practically gagging at the scene in front of her, “Why did we bring alien booze again?”

Kelly started to shake with her giggles, “Because you said, and I quote, ‘Kara hasn’t been drunk in a while and this is a good night for it.’”

“Well I was wrong.” Alex turned her eyes to Kelly, and felt warm bloom across her chest at the open love she could see directed to the pair on the floor.

“I think it’s very sweet. Besides, remember when they were both just oblivious of everything?”

“Ugh yeah, and honestly I’m not sure which was more painful.”

Kelly nudged her shoulder, “Hush you don’t really mean that.”

Alex smiled around the rim of her glass, “You’re right I don’t. I am glad though. They both deserve to be happy. I just wish it wasn’t in my immediate presence at this second.”

Both she and Kelly were absolutely ignoring the fact that neither has gone without touching the other in some way since they’d sat down when talking about Kara and Lena’s PDA.

“Hush, they’re moving into they’re lucky to be dating each other.” Both snuggled a little deep into the couch and tuned back into the debate.

“Kara, you’re so sweet and kind though. And I get to date you and you cuddle me and give really good hugs. So I’ve gotta be the luckier one.” Lena had the epitome of heart eyes directed at Kara.

Alex watched her girlfriend’s jaw drop, “But you’re so smart and you always listen after I have a bad day and Rao you’re so sexy it’s just not fair. And, and you give me advice and you play with my hair and I swear you give the best kisses so there’s no way you’re luckier than I am.”

Lena was already shaking her head, “Kara have you seen your abs? I’m lucky to just be in their presence much less get to touch them. And if we’re talking about the best things ever then baby I’m clearly the luckiest because I have never had better orgasms than-”

Alex had to draw the line somewhere, “OK, let’s just call it a tie and say you’re both respectively the luckiest to be dating the other yeah?”

There was a beat of silence before Kara murmured an ‘ok’ and Lena an ‘I guess’ and Alex took it as a win if even drunk Lena couldn’t argue with her logic.

“Awesome, well after that I need another drink.” And the evening went back to its previous trajectory of laughing, alcohol, and games. But neither couple let go of each other for the rest of the night either and when morning came, Kelly and Alex were spooning on the couch with Lena using Kara as a body pillow in the loveseat. All were hungover, but all felt very happy and lucky indeed.


	14. Midvale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lena's first trip to Midvale and her first time meeting Eliza and yeah. She's really friggin' nervous.

Kara ended up having to help her pack. And she’s not proud of that fact. Generally that’s not something that has to happen. But she’s so nervous. And like most people when she’s nervous she wants to feel more confident.

Unfortunately, her ‘confident’ clothes are all business professional specifically, chosen with the intent to intimidate those she had meetings with. Which Kara informed her was not appropriate attire for meeting your girlfriend’s mother.

They were going to Midvale for the weekend and spending it at Kara’s childhood home with Eliza. Lena had never been to Midvale and had never met Eliza so this weekend was just full of firsts for her.

By the time they got out of the city she’d managed to calm herself down a bit and tried her best to relax into the passenger seat. She and Kara make small talk for most of the trip and Kara, god bless her, didn’t let go of her hand once. 

When they take their exit off the highway she can feel herself getting tense again. Of course she was nervous, her therapist had told her as much in their last session, it was only normal since she hadn’t known any positive motherly figure since she was four. So of course she was nervous, she didn’t want any more motherly rejection in her life. Especially from her girlfriend’s foster mother.

As they get closer Kara’s thumb starts soothing across the back of her hand. Again, god bless her. Kara turned to her after putting the car in park in Eliza’s driveway, “It’s going to be great love. She’s going to adore you.”

Lena can only gulp and nod as she gazes up at the idyllic two story house with a wrap around porch. She turned back toward her girlfriend and nodded again, “Ok, you’re right. It’s gonna be fine.”

“It’s gonna be great. Whenever you’re ready we can go in ok?” 

With a deep breath she squeezed Kara’s hand and opened the door. Kara followed her and grabbed the bags from the back before she led the way up the driveway to the door. When they reached the porch the storm door opened and the woman she’d seen in so many pictures around Kara’s apartment walked out with her arms open and a megawatt smile on her face that if Lena didn’t know better she’d have assumed was where Kara got hers from.

Kara set the bags down just in time to be engulfed by a hug. Lena hung back near the edge of the porch but she could still hear the gentle admonishments from Eliza about how Kara needed to visit more often and clearly needed to eat more. Which yes, that last one did pull a smirk from her. 

After a moment thought the two pulled apart and Kara gestured toward her, “Eliza I’d like you to meet Lena Luthor, Lena this is my foster mother Eliza Danvers.”

Leading with her right hand for a handshake she started, “Mrs. Danvers, how do you do?”

With a wave of her hand Eliza said, “Please Mrs. Danvers was my mother-in-law, call me Eliza.” She finished the statement by pushing Lena’s hand aside and engulfing her in her own hug.

To say the action took her by surprise was an understatement and it took her a second before she softened her frame and wrapped her own arms gently around the older woman. 

After that it’s fairly smooth sailing. By the time she and Kara got their bags settled, Eliza was putting supper on the table for them. It’s delicious. It’s homemade. And honestly, by the end of the meal Lena is seriously considering trying to hire Eliza to teach her chef a thing or two. 

When she says as much Eliza can only chuckle, “Your chef probably makes you food that tastes good and is good for you. Trust me, mine is generally only one of those things.” 

“Maybe I could do with some less healthy food if it means it all tastes like this.” 

Kara’s jaw practically hit the floor, “I have been trying to convince you that sometimes unhealthy food is just too tasty to pass up for almost eight months and my mother does it in one meal?”

Eliza just smirks and looks at her daughter, “I told you to come home more often.” 

After that discussion turns to work, specifically Lena’s work. Eliza had all these insightful questions and follow ups on what Lena was studying and what new projects and technologies she had coming down the pipe. 

And honestly, it just made her feel happy to be able to go back and forth with someone who is genuinely interested in it and the effects her research and technology could have. 

Eventually though, Kara yawns and Eliza tells them both to go to bed. Once both are cuddled together with Kara acting as the big spoon, Lena feels a kiss on her shoulder. “See? I told you she’d love you.” 

Lena only smiled and snuggled deeper into her girlfriend before falling asleep, safe in her arms.

The next day is filled with a grand tour of Midvale. Kara takes her to see her favorite café, her favorite ice cream shop, her favorite walking paths. Which are very secluded, a fact that they take ample advantage of to make out like teenagers.

After another delicious supper Kara started a bonfire outside and the three of them gathered around for smores and deep breaths of the chilly fall air. Lena was the exhausted one tonight and after her fourth yawn in ten minutes Kara declared it was time for bed and pulled her up. Eliza told them she’d take care of the fire and to have a good night.

Again, Lena slept soundly in the arms of her girlfriend.

The next morning, Sunday, was when a miracle occurred. Lena woke up before her girlfriend. She slowly peeled her way away from her Kryptonian koala and went in search of coffee. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she found that Eliza was already standing at the counter, flipping through the Sunday paper and sipping from her own cup of coffee. 

“Good morning Lena, there’s more coffee and the mugs are already out on the counter.”

“Good morning Eliza.” 

Lena quietly around the kitchen before sitting across the counter from Eliza. They talked quietly about nothing for a little bit before Lena sighed. 

“That was an awfully big sigh for such an early time in the morning.”

“I guess, I guess I just wish I’d known places like Midvale still existed.”

Eliza cocked her head to the side, “How do you mean?” 

Lena looked down into her coffee mug before responding, “I just, I know that your family isn’t perfect and you all have been through so much. But this town itself just seems so peaceful and warm and I had no idea that places like that still existed.” 

Eliza gave her a long look before nodding and moving toward the door, “This feels like more of a porch kind of talk Lena.”

Kind of at a loss for what that meant, Lena can only follow her outside where Eliza is already settled on the porch swing and pats the seat next to her. 

Once they were both settled, Eliza looked at her again. “So Kara has told me a little bit about how you grew up and from that small amount I’m guessing you didn’t grow up in such a bright place?”

“That would be a very nice way of putting it.” Lena could only sip another cup of coffee.

“Did you really think this kind of place was a myth?”

“Well, yeah this kind of place seems like it only exists in rom coms or hallmark holiday movies. Honestly until I met Kara and Alex I thought your kind of family was one that only existed in those places too.”

“Our kind of family?”

“Yeah. The kind that actually love each other and actually show it. That wasn’t the family I grew up in and I was kind of envious of it when I first met them..” Lena was now looking almost exclusively into her coffee mug and after a beat added, “Still am sometimes.”

After about two minutes of silence Lena finally got the courage to look up and Eliza was staring at her with a confused look on her face. “Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something to offend you? I’m so sorry if I did.”

Eliza reached out and touched her arm, “Lena, you said nothing offensive I promise. But I am a little confused. Sweetheart, you act like you aren’t also a part of this family. Which based on how my daughters talk about and how Kara acts around you couldn’t be further from the truth. Has they not made that clear?”

Lena felt the tears in her eyes and she’s really trying to not to let them fall. “Honestly? Your daughters make me feel like I have a home for the first time in many years. But I just, I didn’t expect you to think so too.” 

Eliza took both their coffee mugs and set them on the porch next to the swing before she took both Lena’s hands in her own, “Honey, if either of my daughter’s consider someone family then that person becomes one of my kids too. There’s no halfways in the Danvers family.” 

And well, that statement just made Lena break a little, and for the first time since she was four a mother held her while she cried. Eliza just kept soothing her and hugging her and that just made it harder to stop crying. 

Eventually, Kara walks out and is immensely concerned about why her girlfriend is crying. And after Eliza explains it briefly, Lena is in a Danvers sandwich and couldn’t find a reason to complain about it if she tried. 

The rest of the morning was spent relaxing and when they had gone to leave Lena returned Eliza’s hug just as intensely as it was given. As she and Kara climb into bed that night her phone dings with a new text message. It’s not from a number she recognizes. When she opens it though she can only smile.

It’s Eliza telling her to visit anytime, her daughters never visit enough.


	15. Kale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been adding kale to Kara's smoothies for the last few months. A fact that Kara is just now becoming aware of.

Lena knew she was screwed the moment it happened. Kara had walked into the kitchen at a very inopportune moment. There was nothing she could do now but deal with what she assumed would be severe consequences of her actions.

Her hand was frozen halfway to the blender and Kara was frozen one step in from the doorway, “Lena, what is that in your hand?”

“Darling, if I told you it was anything besides kale would you believe me?” She was already cringing at the fight she knew was starting to brew.

“Lena, are you putting kale in my smoothie?” Kara took a tentative step toward the counter, and frankly she looked afraid of the answer Lena would give. 

“Would you believe me if I told you no?”

“Considering your hand is about to put it in the blender and your smoothie is sitting next to you, I probably won't.”

“Well crap.”

“Lena how long-”

“It may or may not have been happening for the last few months.”

Kara’s eyes got wide and a hand flew to her chest, “Months?!?! You’ve been doing it for months???”

Lena winced, and yes her hand was still hovering over the blender. “Kara I’m not sure this is that big of a deal-”

“Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a deal? Lena you know how I feel about kale! How could you do this to me?”

And see that, that look of betrayal directed at her for putting some kale into a smoothie, that’s what sets Lena off a little bit. “Do what to you Kara? Try to keep my girlfriend a little healthier sometimes? I fail to see how that’s a big deal.”

“Lena I am an alien. I don’t need to eat healthy to stay in the same shape I always am!”

Finally, she moved the kale back to the counter and leaned against the counter with both hands on either side of the blender and looked down toward the floor for a moment.

Because of course, logically, she is aware of that fact. But when she’s sat on the couch and watching Kara fight all the aliens that she does, she’s always worried. When she grips the edge of the command console at the DEO and has to listen to Kara get the crap beaten out of her from across comms, she’s always worried. When that was happening the only thing Lena could think about was how to protect her alien girlfriend and how to keep her safer or make her stronger. 

When she finally looked back up the love of her life was still looking at her almost incredulously with eyes wide and eyebrows raised, and Lena just exhaled. “I know it isn’t logical, and it doesn’t make sense. But in my mind, if I can keep you just a little healthier then maybe, just maybe, you will be able to go a little longer without solar flaring in a fight. Just maybe your powers will be just a little stronger and you can finish a fight quicker. Just maybe I can keep you just a little safer by keeping a little healthier by putting kale in your smoothies.”

Kara’s entire stance softened as she walked around the counter and stopped right next to Lena before taking her hand and speaking softly, “Come on, this is balcony talk.”

Lena allowed herself to be pulled out onto their balcony. Kara sits down in a chair but when Lena goes to sit next to her but once again allows herself to be pulled into Kara’s lap instead. 

Once they are curled up together with Lena being held tightly in Kara’s arms, only then does Kara speak. “Love, why didn’t you tell me how worried you were about that stuff?”

Lena tucked her head into Kara’s shoulder, “I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. I know it’s one of those things that just comes with being with you so why even bring it up?”

“Baby you bring it up because it’s bothering you.” Kara kissed her hair, “How long has this been going on for you?”

Lena let another sigh loose from her lips, “Kara wanting to keep you safe has been a thing since we met, secretly feeding you healthy foods on the off chance it helps just started a few months ago.”

Kara leaned her cheek against Lena’s head and exhaled a sigh of her own. “Well, I guess eating a little healthier wouldn’t hurt me. We can talk to Alex tomorrow to see if there’s a test we can run to try and prove your theory of it helping me in a fight.” 

“Really?” Lena leaned back to look up at the love of her life.

Kara looked down at her with a smile, “Yeah love, but you have to promise me one thing.”

Lena shook her head a little bit, “And what is that?”

“No more kale, I will try to earth other healthier foods but if you pull that with the kale again well that’s where the line is for me.” She could see the smile in Kara’s eyes now too.

“I think that’s a line I can stay behind from here on out.” She laid her head back against Kara again. “Thank you darling.”

Kara squeezed her arms around her, “Of course.” They were quiet for a few minutes before Kara spoke again, “Hey how did you keep me from noticing it in all those smoothies?”

Lena snuggled in and smirked to herself, “I added avocado and a little bit of spinach to disguise the texture and the taste.”

“Well, well that’s just mean. Using my acquired love of avocado and acquired tolerance of spinach against me.”

She leaned back again to look at Kara, “Darling, did you even notice it in them?”

Kara sputtered for a moment, “That is definitely not the point Lena!”

“Mmhmm, sure Jan.” She caught a glimpse of Kara’s little pout. And well that just wouldn’t do. Thankfully, a quick kiss made said pout disappear almost instantly.


	16. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena are washing dishes, which somehow devolves into a water fight.

It was a Tuesday night and there was nothing strange happening. She and Kara were just washing the dishes after supper. And if you had told Lena when she’d moved to National City that within five years she’d have domestic bliss with the love of her life. Well, it would have been a very short conversation. 

But here she was, drying the dishes that Kara put into the drainer like they did most nights. And it was domestic bliss, and it was with the love of her life. 

“Lena?”

She had a blink a couple of times to come out of her thoughts, “Hmm? What is it darling?”

“Nothing you just looked a little lost in thought there, wanted to make sure you were paying proper attention to drying that one dish for the last two minutes.” Kara’s smirk was loud enough for Lena to hear it.

Unfortunately, when she looked at the plate in her hands it was indeed long dried, Lena cleared her throat and could feel a bit of heat in her cheeks as she put the plate away and grabbed the next from the dish drainer. “I was thinking about how happy I was to be dating you, but I think I’ll retroactively take that thought back.”

Kara looked up from the sink with a pout. “Hey that’s not allowed.” 

She nodded decisively, “I say it is. So that means it is.”

She jumped in surprise as a flick of water hit her face. Her jaw dropped as she looked at her girlfriend, who was somehow managing to toe the line between a smirk and a pout.

Lena shook her head and smiled devilishly, “Oh you’re gonna pay for that Kara Danvers.” Twisting the towel in her hands Lena snapped it across Kara’s ass. And even though Lena knew Kara probably couldn’t feel it she still yelped at and jumped when it happened.

Looking indignantly between Lena and the towel, Kara could only sputter for a moment before she gathered herself. “Oh now it’s on.” 

If you had told Lena when she’d moved to National City that within five years she’d be having a water fight in her kitchen with the love of her life. Well, she would have had security escort you out. But here she was.

At some point she’d grabbed her water pistol, Alex had given it to her as a gag gift once. While Kara was going more for the ‘throw a glass of water in her general direction’ strategy. 

They call a timeout to reload, Kara from the bathroom sink, Lena in the kitchen. Which is where she finds new ammo in the form of water soaked paper towels. She fills up one of their big mixing bowls and ripped all the paper towels she could off the roll and put them all into the water. And refilled her water pistol and some extra glasses of water just in case.

“End of truce?” Came from the bathroom. “End of truce.” She called back.

Within ten seconds Lena knew she was in trouble. Somehow, and she had no idea how. Kara had gotten a super soaker. It was one of those that could do a continuous stream if it’s pumped up and well, Kara had plenty of stamina to do just that. 

Miraculously, Lena lasted about another fifteen minutes before she finally had to race her soaked dish towel in defeat from behind the kitchen island. After the onslaught stops she can only sink to the floor, out of breath and energy after their battle. 

After a moment, Kara joined her in laying on the slippery floor. Neither worried about their clothes getting wet for obvious reasons. Eventually, Lena turned her head and looked at her girlfriend, “You know, we are going to have to dry everything off yet tonight. I’m not dealing with water spots all over the hardwood floors tomorrow.”

Kara just waved her hand in the air and sighed, “That’s what superspeed is for love.” 

Reaching out she blindly patted Kara’s side, “Knew I was dating you for a reason.”

“Is that really the only reason?” Kara said it with a laugh.

Lena pretended to think for a moment before adding, “No of course not, I’ve never met anyone who can make chicken parm as good as you.”

“Of course, my powers and my cooking, that about covers my pros doesn’t it?” Kara said, nodding along.

“Don’t forget about how great you are in bed. That’s another reason to keep you around.” Lena was now counting on her fingers, as though keeping track of reasons to keep Kara around.

“Anything else you want to add?”

“Yeah, your abs. Those definitely make it into the pros column.” 

Haha, well for the record add your ass and boobs to my pros column.” Kara's eyes seemed to rake over her body from where they were both laying.

“Oh no what door have I opened now.” She covered her face in mock horror.

“And your money, clearly a good idea to date someone who can afford my calorie intake.”

“It's only economical, anything else?”

“Ummmm,” Kara seemed to think for a second before snapping her fingers, “Of course, you’re great in bed, wouldn’t want a lay like you slipping out the door now would I.”

Lena was shaking with laughter by this point, “Well I’m glad we cleared that up.” 

Kara looked over at her with a grin across her cheeks, “Honestly, I could go on and on about why I love you but truly I don’t think anyone else would have just had a full on water fight in their kitchen with me and-”

“Wait, you love me?” Lena’s head snapped back toward her girlfriend. They hadn’t quite said those words out loud yet.

Kara snapped her mouth shut with an audible clack and seemed to think through what she’d just said. After a moment Kara leaned up on her elbow, wet hair sticking to her back and shoulder before leaning over and gently kissing her. 

“With all my heart.” 

Lena grabbed the back of Kara’s neck and pulled her down for another kiss. She couldn’t tell you how long they laid on her kitchen floor with their clothes soaked through from the water, making out like teenagers but eventually Lena pulled away just enough to touch their foreheads together.

“I love you too Kara Zor-El.” 

And then they went back to making out again before moving toward the bedroom. Just as Kara laid Lena down on the bed she disappeared in a gust of wind only to reappear thirty seconds later “Kitchen’s clean.” 

Lena smirked and made grabby hands at her girlfriend, “My hero.” 

That night they showed each other just how much they loved the other.


	17. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kelly were both called to pick up their drunk wives from the alien bar. Where a quiet sister night turned into a drunken debate about who had the more beautiful wife.

Lena put the car in park in the bar parking lot. A quiet night at the bar with Alex. That’s what Kara had promised. But then, twenty minutes ago she’d gotten a call from M’gann to come and pick up her drunk wife. So, here she was.

With a sigh she climbed out of the car and started walking toward the door. When she got a little closer she could see another woman she recognized walking across the parking lot from the other side. Lena could only shake her head and smile as she called out to Kelly, “I see you also got a call to come pick up a Danvers sister?” 

Kelly smiled back at her, “Yeah, apparently a quiet sister night at the bar wasn’t in the cards.”

“Wanna take bets on whose wife is drunker?”

“Oh my money is on Kara all the way. My wife holds her liquor like a champ and your wife barely drinks, period.” 

“Honestly, my money would be on your wife too. Mine’s a light weight.” 

They’d finally reached the door and Kelly held it open for her as they both chuckled and went inside the bar. It was a Saturday night and the place was pretty busy as the wall of sound hit both of them inside hit both of them. 

Lena looked around from where they walked in, “See them anywhere?” Her trepidation and anxiety around going into the alien bar had gone away over the past years. The first few times the bar had gone nearly silent when she’d walked in with the super friends, the air had stayed tense until she’d left. But eventually the looks stopped and the silence stopped too, she had a feeling M’gann had had something to do with that. Now though, she was just another regular and she loved every minute of it.

Kelly shook her head, “Nope, but I do see M’gann behind the bar.”

“Sounds like a good place to start to me.”

Together they bobbed and weaved through the crowd until they got to the front of the line near M’gann. After a moment they got her attention and she made her way over. Lena grinned at the Martian. “I hear there’s a couple ladies here you think may be interested in us.” 

M’gann broke into a full tooth grin before laughing, “Yeah that might just be the understatement of the night, they’re in one of the booths at the back.” 

“Thanks,” She slid her black card across the bar, “Will you close out both their tabs for me please?”

“You got it.”

As they made their way toward the back of the bar Kelly leaned in, “You know you didn’t have to do that right?”

Lena shrugged and turned to her, “I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to and now she only has to run one card before we can get out of here.” 

“Well then thank you, but next time drinks are on me, got it?”

“You will hear no arguments from me on that one.” Both were grinning as they got past the pool tables and laid eyes on their wives. 

They were in a booth sitting across from each other. Both were sitting with their backs against the wall and their feet stretched out in front of them. Kara and Alex were both clearly enthralled with the conversation they were having and frankly, Lena was worried they were going to spill their drinks with just how excitedly they were moving their arms around. 

She and Kelly had stopped and frankly been staring for a moment before Lena cleared her throat, “Come on, let’s grab them before any booze is spilled.”

Right as she took the first step forward Kelly gently grabbed her arm. “Wait, don’t you want to know what they’re so excited about? Cause I’m very, very curious.”

The sly smile on Kelly’s face convinced her, “Honestly, yeah I do. Think we can get close enough to hear them without them noticing us?”

They both looked back toward their wives and how much they seemed to be concentrating solely on their own conversation before they both said, “Pretty sure.” 

Honestly they didn’t even try to sneak up on the Danvers sisters. They literally just stood about six feet away from the booth and stopped. 

“Wow, this was a great idea Kelly.”

“Thank you, now shush.”

Turns out, their wives were discussing who had the more beautiful wife. And both were emphatically sure that they had the more beautiful one. Alex was the current one talking, albeit slightly slurred. “Kara you don’t understand. Kelly’s eyes are the warmest brown I’ve ever seen and the way she smiles soft right away in the morning. There’s just no way to beat that.”

Kara was already shaking her head before Alex stopped speaking, “Lena’s eyes are like emeralds though Alex. They shine different at different times of the day. And she’s like a little koala at night, there have honestly been times that I’ve woken up with her arms and legs wrapped around me and she’s just snuggled into my neck. Seriously, that’s just adorable on top of beautiful.” 

Alex took a drink and seemed to think for a second and leaned her head back against the wall. “I don’t know what to tell you sis, but my wife is the most beautiful woman in the world.’ She let out a deep sigh before looking back over at her sister. “Honest, she’s more beautiful than a fresh cup of coffee after a double shift at the DEO.”

Kelly let out a small sigh, “Huh she just compared me to a cup of caffeine didn’t she?”

“Yes now shush.”

Kara nodded her head and leaned her head back again, “That may be true but Lena is more beautiful than an entire order of potstickers.”

Lena smirked at Kelly, “Hey at least we know where their priorities are.” 

“Ah so I see you found them.” M’gann had walked up behind them while they’d been ‘spying’ on their wives. 

Kelly let out a chuckle, “Oh yeah, how long have they been like this?”

M’gann handed Lena’s card back to her, “About two drinks each and nearly forty five minutes. Give it another couple minutes and they’ll mention how pretty your guys’ hair is or how amazing your hands are.”

Lena felt a little heat in her cheeks, “So there’s a rotation to the conversation then?”

“Yeah and if they just compared you to food then hands should be making another appearance in the next couple minutes.” There was definitely a smirk on M’gann’s face.

Lena felt her eyebrows raise and Kelly responded for both of them, “Well then I think it’s time we get them home. Thanks for calling us M’gann.”

“No problem. We still on for game night next week?” 

Lena nodded, “Yep! And a feel free to not tell J’onn about the hands comment. We don’t need to traumatize him.”

“Got it. I’ll see you guys next week.” With a wink M’gann went back towards the bar.

Kelly turned back toward her, “Are you also mortified?”

Lena just closed her eyes and nodded, “Mmmhmm, yep. Very, very mortified.” Opening her eyes she turned back to their wives, “Come on, let’s get them home before the live showing starts.”

The sisters didn’t notice them until they were right next to the booth. They had very similar reactions in that Kara made grabby hands with an exclamation of “Lena!” and Alex did the exact same thing except her exclamation was “Kelly!”

Lena chuckled, “I don’t know, do you think they’re happy to see us?”

Kelly smirked back, “Just maybe, it’s hard to tell.”

Kara started scooching toward the open end of the booth, “C’mere, I wanna kiss you.” 

“Well who am I to say no to that?” Lena leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to her wife’s lips.

When she pulled back it was to Kara’s pout, “That was barely even a kiss though.”

“Well darling, how about we go home and maybe I’ll give you some more kisses when we get there.”

A grin replaced the pout and Kara stood up without further prompting. 

Looking over, Lena saw Kelly was on her way to having her own wife out of the booth too and after promising cupcakes in the morning Alex and Kara were both being led from the bar by their respective wives. 

The two pairs said goodbye outside of the bar as they went to their own ends of the parking lot. Halfway home though Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her and glanced over, “What’s wrong darling, do I have something on my face?”

And her wife, her sweet, amazing wife, just leaned her elbow on the center console and put her chin in her hand. “Nothing’s wrong. Just thinking about how beautiful you are.”

They had just stopped at a stop light so Lena looked toward the love of her life and grinned, “I think I may have heard that at some point tonight.” She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Kara’s nose and was just in time to see the dopey grin spread across Kara’s face.


	18. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a secret, one that she' s finally ready to share with Kara. Turns out Lena is a closet gardner.

Kara loved Lena’s apartment, obviously because it had Lena in it. That was a huge plus to start off with. But it also had a balcony. A balcony that was high enough up that the sounds of the city dimmed a bit and they could also see above many of the buildings from there. A balcony that allowed her to just drop in whenever she was done with being Supergirl for the night as opposed to having to go home and become Kara Danvers again first.

And that meant more time with her girlfriend. They’d been dating for a few months and Alex was starting to get annoyed that they were still in the ‘honeymoon phase’ but Kara really couldn’t care less. It had taken them way too long to get out of their own way and start dating so as far as she was concerned they were just making up for lost time.

This particular night the two of them were hanging out on the beautiful balcony. Kara was reading a book and Lena was designing something on her tablet. They were both sitting on the couch with Kara up against the armrest and Lena resting between her legs against her chest. 

Lena seemed to take a deep breath before she put down the tablet and twisted around to look at her with a nervous grin. “Hey.”

Kara put the book on the table next to Lena’s tablet and looked at her girlfriend, “Hey yourself.” And just because she could, Kara leaned forward for a quick kiss. 

Which seemed to calm her girlfriend a little bit, “Can I show you something?” 

“Of course love.” Lena stood up and held out her hand for Kara to take. She let herself be led off the balcony and through the front door. “Lena where are we-”

“Shh, trust me you won’t have to wait long.”

Instead of heading to the private elevator, Lena took them towards the only other door in the hallway. Which apparently was a door to the roof as she opened it and they started climbing the stairs. Kara was only getting more confused. She’d seen Lena’s roof many, many times when she’d flown over the building and it looked like any other apartment building roof in the city.

Which was why when they stepped out onto the roof Kara’s jaw practically hit the ground and she stopped walking completely. Because in front of her wasn’t a normal apartment building roof. In front of her was practically the Garden of Eden. The whole roof seemed to be one massive planting box that covered the entire space. There were wooden paths around the garden and the flowers seemed to grow everywhere that the paths weren’t.

“Lena, this is...wow. Honey this is amazing.” Lena was still standing next to her, looking almost sheepishly around at them. “When did you have time to do all of this?”

“I’ve been working on it since I moved here. I had the paths, irrigation, and planting boxes built when I bought the building and then have just been filling it all in myself.”

“How have I never seen this when I fly over before?” She was still have trouble moving past incredulous.

“Well I figured out how to make really big image inducers before I figured out how make small ones for aliens. The one I use up here was actually one of my first prototypes. Basically, no one can see what I’ve got up here.”

Kara just stares at her girlfriend in wonder,“Rao, you’re amazing. I didn’t even know you liked gardening.”

Lena just kind of shrugged, “I really don’t tell anyone. It’s just kind of my thing. It’s building something without technology involved in it keeps my mind off work. And it really is relaxing, even if I only get to come up here a couple times a week. It’s something that makes me feel like I have my shit together, even if my life is falling apart.”

She pulled Lena into a tight hug and kissed her temple, “Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

Lena squeezed her back before leaning back, “You want a tour?”

Kara put on her best puzzled face before answering, “Uh duh, is that really even a question?”

And that is how they spend the next hour or so, with Lena slowly leading her around the winding path to look at the different flowers her girlfriend had cultivated and nourished throughout the last few years. 

There were plants from all over the world and that Lena knew them all by name and exactly what each of them needed to thrive. Eventually they make their way to a small gazebo with a couple benches in it on the far side of the roof. 

“Honestly, I’ve killed a lot of plants too. Sometimes it takes me a while to figure out exactly what they each need. But once I do, well this is what happens. Honestly, I use that line of thinking a lot at L-Corp too.”

“What do you mean?”

Lena points to a succulent near the path, “That little guy only needs to be watered every two or three weeks and doesn’t need that much water to thrive, but that one,” she pointed to a different flower on the other side of the path, “needs to be watered a couple times a week and or he’ll start to wilt in the sunshine.

“They’re in the same soil and the same sunshine and the same weather but need different things to flourish. People are the same and realizing that at L-Corp made my employees so much more successful. Honestly once I implemented it we actually had higher productivity almost across the board on top of higher moral.” 

“To be clear, you took a lesson about keeping plants alive and translated it into how to make your employees more comfortable and successful and that made your company more successful.” Kara felt like her jaw was hitting the ground again.

Lena just nodded and looked out over her own little oasis in the middle of a major city, “Yeah, it seems really simple looking back but we’d never thought of it like that before.”

Lena looked back at her as Kara shook her head slowly, “Have I mentioned that you’re amazing lately? Cause you are. Amazing that is. I’d go as far as to say you’re incredible.”

Her girlfriend only smiled bashfully and looked down toward the boards below their feet for a moment, and pushed her hair back behind her ear again.

Kara pulled them over to one of the benches that gave them a full view of the garden and the sunset over the city, “Wait, do you have like a gardening hat and a pair of overalls? Cause I bet you’re adorable in them and I’m going to need to see that outfit on you right away.” 

Lena pulled back from where she’d been leaning on her shoulder and laughed, “I may or may not own a couple pairs of overalls and a big floppy hat to keep the sun off my face.”

Kara just grinned back, “Have I mentioned you’re amazing yet tonight?” 

Lena just snuggled back into her shoulder and they leaned back against the railing of the gazebo to watch the sunset over Lena’s homemade slice of heaven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture the garden as something similar to the one Mark Ruffalo makes for Reese Witherspoon in Just Like Heaven.
> 
> And picture any of Lena's gardening outfits as basically all of Jamie's outfits from the Haunting of Bly Manor


	19. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night for Kara, Lena, Alex, and Kelly and at some point Kara lets it slip that she's trying some new terms of endearment out for Lena.

It was supposed to be a game night for the four of them. The four of them being Alex, Kelly, Kara, and herself. But Alex had texted and said Kelly had had a rough week with some of her clients and could they switch to a movie night instead.

Which had turned into her girlfriend laying out a plethora of movies to choose from, Lena noticed she tried to stick with comedies and romcoms. “Aren’t Alex’s favorite movies more actiony?”

Kara had looked up at her from the floor and shrugged, “Well yeah, but I thought that if Kelly had had a rough week then maybe something a little lighter might be nice.”

“Can’t argue with logic darling.” Her goof of a girlfriend practically beamed at her and how could Lena not lean down and give her a quick kiss before going to the kitchen to get out food and drinks. 

There was a knock on the door before Alex and Kelly let themselves in, after everyone had given each other hugs and said hello Lena said, “Ok what’s everyone’s poison tonight?”

Kelly and Alex both asked for some merlot, Kara asked for a little bit of Alderrian rum and coke, and Lena poured herself some wine too. The other three went into the living room to get settled with the snacks and popcorn and figure out their movie choice while Lena got the drinks poured. 

Before Kara could impose her will on her big sister Lena called out from her spot in the kitchen, “Alex, Kelly you guys have free reign on the movie choice. Although Kara has already laid out a vast selection on the floor.”

When she walked in with the first two glasses of wine Kara was pouting on the couch while the other two were quietly debating movies from those that were laid out. “Oh stop it, it’s not like I told them to take your puppy.” A quick kiss softens the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows instantly, “Besides, I know you only laid out movies you’d be ok watching, right?”

Kara rolled her eyes slightly, “Maybe.” Lena could tell she was holding back a smile. “I gotta go grab our drinks, I’ll be right back. Will you grab a blanket for us please?”

“Sure thing pumpkin.” She’s already up and grabbing the blanket before Lena got turned back toward the kitchen.

Lena called over her shoulder, already on her way back to the kitchen, “Veto.”

She doesn’t have to look to see that the pout and crinkle were back, “How come you keep vetoing all my ideas for cute names for you?”

Lena waited to answer until she stepped back into the room with her and Kara’s drinks, “Because you seem insistent on calling me a food name.”

Kara just shrugged, “But like, food is some of my favorite things in the world. So really, I’m calling you one of my favorite things. And besides, maybe I just want to eat you-”

“Kara, so far you have tried to call me potsticker, pumpkin, sweet pea, muffin, cookie, and cupcake. What is so wrong with the terms of endearment you already use for me?” She handed Kara the drinks before sitting down and getting under the blanket with her girlfriend.

Kara handed the wine glass back and said, “I don’t know, I like calling you love and babe, clearly I love using those, but you’re one of a kind. I guess I just wanted to find the perfect one of a kind name for you.” Her voice had gotten a little softer as she spoke.

Lena just let out a sigh, “I love the enthusiasm darling, truly I do.” She darted forward to plant a kiss on Kara’s nose, “ But please stop trying to call me food.” 

Her girlfriend just shook her head and smiled, “Yeah I guess I can do that for you love.”

“See? So much better.” This time it was a kiss on the lips instead and both of them felt what tension they’d still been feeling from the week melt off. 

After a moment someone cleared their throat and Lena suddenly remembered that there were two other people in the room. One of them being Kara’s sister.

She looked over and the expression on Alex’s face could only be described as in pain, “I really didn’t need to know anything about the pet names, but really Kara? Pumpkin? You two are already sickeningly cute. I think that one might have been a step too far. I may have gone from almost gagging at you both to actually gagging at you both.”

On the other hand, Kelly was doing her best to laugh silently, for the record she was failing miserably. “Remind me again how it took you two over five years to get together? Was it like this for all five of those years or just the two I was around?” She was wiping tears from her eyes while she said it.

Alex sighed and looked back down at the movies near her feet, “No it’s been like that since the beginning. They were both just too useless to realize the other may have felt the same way. Basically they doomed us all to watch them pine over each other for the rest of eternity.”

“Hey we got there eventually!” Kara threw a pillow at her sister and Alex just laughed as she caught it. 

Kelly held up a movie, “I’ve got it! The perfect movie for tonight is Easy A.” 

Lena clapped her hands gently around her wine glass, “Phenomenal choice, truly Dr. Olsen.” Kara hugged her a little closer and Lena shamelessly snuggled into her girlfriend.

Kelly took a little bow as she put the disc into the tv and got up to move to the other couch, she beckoned for Alex to join her with her hand, “Come on honeybuns time for a movie.

Alex went a deep shade of red as Kelly snuggled into her side as Kara just yelled, “HONEYBUNS?!?!?!” And Lena nearly did a spit take with her sip of wine.


	20. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex liked to play games when they were kids. They were the stuff of nightmares then and sometimes they were her nightmares now. 
> 
> Or
> 
> Lena has a nightmare and Kara is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done much angst in this series but there's a fair bit in this but don't worry. Everything ends soft just as it should.
> 
> TW for nightmares  
> TW for manipulation

“Come on Lena it’s just a game.”

Les was well below her on the ground, telling her to climb just a little higher. She was at least fifteen feet up in a tree. Even though she could feel the branch beneath her feet drooping under her weight, she didn’t want to disappoint her brother, so she reached up for the next one. She pulled on it and it seemed strong enough. Until she tried to heave herself up onto it and it broke with a  _ crack _ .

Her stomach dropped and the ground rushed up to meet her as she could hear her brother laugh. At the moment she should have collided with the ground though, she splashed into a pool.

“Come on Lena it’s just a game.”

Lex was sitting on the edge of the pool, telling her to tread water just a little longer. Her arms and legs felt like she’d been treading water for hours, trying to keep going just a little longer for her brother. Trying to keep her panic down because after her mother she’d had nightmares about drowning and where she was in water too deep to touch the bottom.

She was doing her best to keep her head above water, but with every passing second that became harder and harder. Lex just kept repeating his mantra at her, becoming more smug each time he said it. Eventually, she couldn’t do it anymore and her head slipped beneath the surface. As she sank to the bottom of the pool she waited to feel the rough bottom surface under her feet.

Instead, her feet hit grass and she was standing in the middle of the maze in their statue garden at dusk. 

“Come on Lena, it’s just a game.”

Lex was sprinting away from her too fast for her to follow, leaving her alone in the center of the maze as daylight fastly faded. She’d never been alone in the maze before, much less alone without light. She tried to follow her brother, playing a one sided game of Marco Polo whenever he’d yell at her that it was just a game. She could feel her breath getting faster as the panic set in and she just wanted to be anywhere but the maze.

She ran around a corner, just trying to get to her brother. She didn’t want to play this game anymore. She just wanted her brother. Lena tripped over a root and again the ground rushed to meet her.

Lena opened her eyes with a gasp, there were tears streaming into her hair and she could see soft light coming from the other side of the bed. “It’s ok love, just a dream. You’re ok Lena.” She could only gasp out breaths and tears in response to her girlfriend.

Kara was sitting up next to her, just about as close as possible without touching her, “Lena, is it ok if I touch you?”

The words are barely out of Kara’s mouth before she is climbing into her arms. Kara gathered her up more securely, holding her against her chest. Lena snuggled in and tried to concentrate on the heartbeat underneath her ear. Kara swept her hand up and down Lena’s back and never stopped murmuring that she was ok and that she was safe now.

After a while Kara whispered, “Do you want to talk about it?” Into Lena’s hair.

She just shook her head. Not yet. She didn’t want to talk yet.

Kara issued her hair, “That’s ok, no pressure love just know that I’m here.”

And that’s where they stayed for a time, Kara holding her and humming softly, and Lena snuggled into her girlfriend as much as she could.

Eventually though, “It was Lex,” she whispered. “When we were kids he would make us play these ‘games’ but they were never really games. They were just tests to see how far he could push me.”

Kara tightened her hold slightly but didn’t interrupt her, “He would see how high he could get me to climb a tree even though he knew I could get hurt. That’s how I broke my arm. He’d see how long he could keep me treading water, even though I was terrified of it after my mother. That game was how I almost ended up like her. There was one time that he left me in our maze at night cause he wanted to see if I could remember the way out on my own in the dark. I was six for that one.

“That was what I saw. I was reliving all the ‘games’ he used to make me play and I just felt so helpless because all I wanted to do was be by my brother and make him happy and I had no idea what he was really doing to me.”

At some point while she was talking her tears had started again and Kara reached up and brushed them away from her cheeks before speaking softly but as firmly as Lena had ever heard her. 

“Love I am so, so sorry you had to go through that. And I am so sorry that you had to go through it again tonight. But let me be clear. You are an amazing person who is loving and caring and so, so soft when you want to be. And that is in spite of the Luthors, not because of them. You could have chosen to be just like them and instead you’re the antithesis of them. And I love you so, so much because of the person you chose to become.” Kara planted many kisses on her head as she finished talking.

“Thank you.” Lena placed a quick kiss to Kara’s neck and knew it made Kara smile just a little bit.

“What do you think? Any chance of sleep being a thing yet tonight?” 

Lena sat up a little, maintaining some sort of contact with Kara, “I don’t think so. Not for me at least.” 

“Then I guess it’s time for some early morning tea.” Together they went to the kitchen and Lena sat down at the counter while Kara made a couple mugs of tea. Lena sipped her tea while she grabbed a blanket from the couch, “What do you say, wanna go sit in the gazebo?”

“Darling that sounds wonderful.” Lena felt her shoulders relax at the thought of it.

Once they made it to the roof, Lena breathed a deep breath and let the scent of her flowers fill her up and calm her nerves. She and Kara wandered hand in hand until they reached the gazebo. Recently, they’d added a hammock that could be strung across the middle of it and Kara did just that. 

Within five minutes they were snuggled under the blanket and many throw pillows she kept out there just listening to the crickets in the garden and the soft sounds of the city floating up from below. 

When her tea is gone, Kara takes the mug and sets it on the bench next to them before pulling her even closer. Lena went willingly, and allowed herself to be surrounded by her Kryptonian and the sounds of the night. 

Kara started humming a lullaby that Lena knew came from Krypton and gently traced patterns up and down her back. Lena could feel herself sinking deeper into the hammock and her girlfriends embrace. Within another ten minutes, her breathing evened out and Lena fell into a deep sleep cuddled with her girlfriend in her favorite spot in the city.

She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.


	21. Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara decide what name they want to have as a married couple

Kara felt the tension of the day roll off her shoulders as she walked through the door into their home. It hadn’t been a particularly tough day, but it was nice to be home all the same. She hung her coat up and set her laptop bag down on the kitchen counter when a napkin sat next to an empty glass caught her eye.

There were two words written on the napkin in her fiancé's handwriting, ‘Lena Danvers.’ After she stared at it for a moment, expression hovering between a smile and a frown, Kara grabbed a pen from her bag and scribbled something else onto the napkin, adding to what Lena had written.

Satisfied, she moved through the apartment toward their bedroom. Kara could hear the shower running in their bathroom as she quietly changed into comfier clothes and backtracked to the kitchen to start on supper for herself and Lena. Opening the fridge she started pulling out various vegetables and some steak to make stir fry.

Lena walked into the kitchen before she’d gotten even halfway through cutting the vegetables and she looked softer than anyone had a right to be. She was just in an old National City University sweatshirt and yoga pants with her hair still up in a towel, but to Kara she was absolutely beautiful. 

“Stir fry?” She nodded as Lena walked around the counter and gave her a quick kiss before pushing her sleeves up her forearms and started working on slicing the steak into strips.

And just like that they fell into a dance of cooking together and quietly talked through their days to each other. It was calming and Kara loved it. 

After everything was cut and the meat cooked and everything was simmering in the pan then did Kara walk back around the counter and pick up the napkin again while Lena went in the bathroom briefly to take her hair down. Once they were both in the same room Kara said, “So I saw your napkin when I got home.”

Lena blushed and looked down, while she leaned back against the counter that was near the stove, “You can just ignore that darling, I thought I’d thrown it away before I went to go shower.”

“What if I don’t want to ignore it?” Kara cocked her head to one side.

Lena finally looked up at her again, “What do you mean?”

“Do you really want to get rid of Luthor entirely?” Kara looked at her confused. 

Her fiancé shrugged, “I mean, kinda. Luthor just has so much baggage and it seems like no one’s mind is changing about it no matter what I do.” 

“What about the ‘L’ in L-Corp? Doesn’t that still stand for Luthor?” 

“Kara I had to rename LuthorCorp purely because of the name Luthor. If I hadn’t it would have gone under a long time ago.”

“Well what if I like the name Luthor?”

It was Lena’s turn to look slightly confused, “What do you mean darling?”

And it was Kara’s turn to shrug, “Well, I fell in love with a girl named Lena Luthor and I didn’t just fall in love with her first name. I fell in love with every facet of her. Including her last name.”

Lena somehow got softer at her response, “That’s very sweet darling, but this is a two way street. I fell in love with a girl named Kara Zor-El Danvers and I love every aspect and quirk that comes with her. Including her last name.”

“Well the girl I fell in love with is the only one I’ve ever met who is strong enough to change an entire impression of a name. And I think she should be proud of that.”

Lena pointed to her as if she’d just proven a point, “Exactly Kara, so when we have kids someday why would you want to saddle them with the same name if me, a fully grown adult, can barely manage with it most days?”

She spoke softly but her voice was without falter as she responded. “Because I think any child of ours would be proud to know their mom is so strong. And that they get to share a name with the person who is famous for helping people and for putting her knowledge and her company to use trying to make the world a better, safer place for them.”

“The same could be said for you with Danvers and Supergirl.”

Kara walked around the counter if only to stand closer to the love of her life, “I mean, yeah. And I love the name Danvers. It was the first thing that made me feel like I had a place on Earth. It gave me a family and a place to be myself in whatever way that was-”

“That’s what I’m saying Kara! Danvers has done the exact same thing for me. Danvers is warmth and comfort and love and good parental figures whereas Luthor is cold and cruel and manipulative. Is it really that shocking that I’d rather have your name?”

Kara was quiet for a moment, she looked toward their feet and tried to gather her thoughts before she nodded and looked back up. “You’re right. Danvers is all of those things you said and more-”

“Finally. You see where-”

“-But. That’s not what Luthor means to me. To me, Luthor is brave and courageous and strong and so, so incredibly kind that’s what Luthor means to me Lena.”

“Really? Because that’s about how I feel about Danvers.” There was a slight waver to Lena’s voice now.

Kara could only nod because of course it was true. “Yeah, so while I’m absolutely thrilled you want to take Danvers, I don’t want to lose Luthor either.”

She unfolded the napkin from earlier and passed it to her fiancé. Lena opened it and saw what Kara had added to her note. It now read ‘Lena Luthor-Danvers.’

“You’d be willing to hyphenate?” Lena sounded almost wistful, tracing over the words as she spoke.

“If you’re game for it, then I’d love to hyphenate.”

Lena looked up at her with tears in her eyes, “I’d still be a Danvers though right?”

“You and I both know you’ve been a Danvers since before we took that first trip to Midvale. Keeping Luthor too won’t change that, I promise.” Lena practically attacked her with a hug just as she finished talking. And Kara squeezed back as tight as she dared.

Becoming part of the Danvers family had meant so much to her when she got to earth. And now? Combining her name with Lena’s meant even more to her, and by the strength of the hug she was receiving she knew it meant just as much to Lena too.


	22. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena have their own movie night. Whiskey and embarrassing stories about Kara are both involved.

It was Saturday evening and Lena was, for once, relaxing on the couch rewatching episodes of Schitt’s Creek and not thinking about work. She heard the door open to the apartment and called out, “Hey darling, did you get that article done already?”

“Hey sweetheart, what article are you talking about?” 

Lena turned around and to her surprise, Alex was the one standing in the kitchen, not Kara. She and Kara had moved in together a couple weeks before and one of the things Kara had asked was if Alex could have full access to the apartment. It was what the sisters had had with Kara’s loft and frankly Lena didn’t care. This was the first time Alex had used her privileges in their apartment though.

Lena just grinned, “Clearly I thought you were Kara. And she’s not here right now. Andrea dropped an article on her last minute and she has a deadline to hit.”

“No worries, I was just going to see if she wanted an impromptu movie night. I’ll get out of your hair.” Alex was already backing toward the door again before she’d finished talking.

“Hey wait a second.” Lena got up and followed Alex into the kitchen, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, we can still have a movie night if you want. Hell if Kara’s not here then we can watch something other than romcoms.”

“You sure?” Alex sounded almost nervous.

“Positive, come on let’s get some food ordered and grab some booze and just relax for the night. Text Kelly, see if she wants to join.” Lena walked to the fridge and grabbed their multiple take out menus to peruse.

Alex took off her jacket and shoes and joined her at the counter, “She’s also holed up in her office finishing a grant proposal tonight so I guess we’re both flying solo.” She chuckled a little under her breath.

“What do you think, Italian or Chinese food?” Lena held up their two most worn looking menus.

“Hhmm, how about Mexican?” Alex grabbed one of the menus still on the counter.

“That sounds amazing. I’m in. Do you think restaurants are still doing the thing where they make you a batch of margaritas to go?”

“I have no idea but I like the way you think Luthor.” Alex dialed the number after they both decided what they wanted. She hung up just after Lena got all the menus back on the fridge, “So bad news, no more margs to go. But good news, food will be here in thirty minutes and they threw in some chips and salsa for us too.”

Lena sighed, “Can’t win ‘em all.” She opened her ‘cabinet of booze’ as Kara had dubbed it, and grabbed a bottle of her favorite whiskey from a shelf. “This ok with you instead?”

Alex’s eyes seemed to brighten and she started nodding quickly, “Yeah, yep, for sure, that’s super ok with me.” 

Lena beckoned to the living room with the bottle in one hand and two empty glasses in the other. When they were both settled on the couch with glasses in hand they started scrolling through their movie options. 

Alex tipped her head back against the couch, not really looking at the titles scrolling on the screen, “I think I’m feeling something actiony tonight. What about you?”

“Yeah I’m good with action. Do we want something really serious or something with some humor in it too?”

“Let’s go humor, I don’t feel like having to really digest a movie tonight.”

She nodded, “Sounds good to me...ooohh what about Ocean’s 8?”

Alex’s head snapped back up, “Oh hell yes. I’m totally in for hot women being flirty and committing crimes.” 

Lena was about to hit play and paused for a second, “Wanna make this more fun?”

Alex’s eyebrow quirked up, “What were you thinking?”

“Drinking game?”

“Not to sound like a broken record but oh hell yes.”

Lena grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and the next few minutes were spent coming up with rules. Everytime Lou and Debbie seem gay? Drink. Everytime the ladies come up with a lie on the fly? Drink. Everytime a man is made a fool of? Drink. Everytime a celebrity playing themselves appears? Drink. And so on and so forth. Basically, their rules ensured that they’d be drunk by the middle of the film.

Debbie was just settling into her hotel room overlooking Central Park when Lena’s doorman rang that their food was downstairs and once the tacos and chips had arrived well there was nothing to stop them then. And they were right. By the time the Met Gala was starting they were both on their fourth drinks with no signs of slowing down. 

“It’s actually pretty accurate.” Lena’s speech was starting to slur just the slightest.

“The crime?” Alex’s was doing the same so at least they were both drunk.

Lena threw a pillow at her, “No dingus, the Met Gala set up.”

Alex snorted into her glass as she took a drink and cuddled her new pillow, Tammy had just yelled at the bus boys to keep moving. They were counting it as a lie on the fly. “Of course you’ve been to the Met Gala.”

Lena clumsily pointed toward her, “Hey I’ll have you know Lillian made me go the first time and it wasn’t all that fun since I couldn’t drink yet and didn’t know anyone.”

“Mmhmm, and what about the other times.” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well what I remember of those, I had a fabulous time.” It was Lena’s turn to speak around the rim of her glass. Lou and Debbie had looked at each other.

“That’s exactly what I thought.”

“You should have seen Kara at the last one. First of all, she was stunning in her suit. Like drop dead gorgeous. And B, she was so, so excited to see the exhibit.”

“Of course she was, she’s a nerd. Especially when it comes to art.”

“Also she tripped walking up the stairs and I think she almost died of embarrassment.” 

“Oh shit I forgot about that. Wait, isn’t that why her face is red in a lot of your guys’ pictures on the carpet from that night?” Alex reached forward for the bottle and Lena held out her glass for some more. 

“I swear she almost matched the carpet. But hey we still got a picture with Sarah Paulson in the background with her jaw on the floor so it was still a very special night.” Lena said it all with a giggle.

“Ugh, I remember when we were in high school, our mom would have to sew extra deep pockets into Kara’s pants so she’d have room to put the things she broke throughout the day. And one day, she came home and dumped out a doorknob, a locker handle, a desk corner, a pencil sharpener handle, and a crumpled piece of what we think was a basketball rim.” 

Lena felt her jaw drop a little, “All that from one day? I thought she had her powers under control better by then.”

“When she’d see someone pretty she got flustered and suddenly found control a lot harder.” Alex gave her an appraising look. “Still does in fact.”

“Oh really?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Well what happened when she got flustered around me?”

“Lots of ripped notebooks, many good pencils lost their lives around that time, and the DEO command console had to be replaced a couple times due to the edges being crumpled.”

Both women started laughing so hard tears were dripping from Lena’s eyes. It was that moment that the door to the apartment opened again, but both she and Alex were laughing too hard to notice.

“Looks like I really missed a party.”

Lena whipped her head around and felt a big, goofy smile spread across her face. “Darling, you’re finally home. Did you get your article done?” She made grabby hands toward her girlfriend, who obliged by walking over and giving her a quick kiss.

“Yes I did, and you taste like whiskey.” Kara grinned as she pulled back.

“No shit sherlock,” Alex pointed to the much less full bottle sitting on the coffee table. 

“And I see you made use of your full access to the apartment.”

Alex got a dopey grin across her face too, “Yep. I started out looking for you, but then you were busy so Lena and I had our own movie night.”

“With booze?”

“Of course.” “Duh.” 

“Well what hilarious conversation have I been missing?”

She and Alex giggled again and with what she thought was a straight face Lena answered, “Oh nothing much, just telling stories.”

Kara’s eyes narrowed, “Stories about what?”

Alex pointedly looked away and Lena put on her most innocent face, “Darling, why didn’t you tell me you get flustered around pretty people?”

Kara’s eyes snapped to her sister, “Alex you told her about high school?” Her face was already starting to get red and even drunk, Lena thought it was the most adorable thing.

“Awww, sweetie it’s ok I think it’s cute.” Lena pulled her onto the couch.

“You’re my girlfriend, you have to say that.” 

Lena nuzzled into Kara’s neck a little and heard a gagging noise from across the couch. “Kara, start drinking and stop flirting. You’ve got some catching up to do.” She took another drink without breaking eye contact with her sister.

Lena nodded vigorously, “Yeah lots of catching up to do.” 

Kara giggled and stood back up, “Ok just let me change clothes real quick and I’ll get started right away.” Just as she was disappearing down the hall, she peeked back around the door. “Oh and Alex?”

“Huh?”

“This means college stories about you are fair game to Kelly.” WIth a cheshire grin her girlfriend disappeared down the hall. 

Meanwhile Alex whined after her, “Kara don’t you dare!” 

And Lena could only laugh at the family she’d somehow found herself in.


	23. Undress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decided to walk home after work which is a great plan until it starts pouring when she's only halfway there.

Lena sat back in her chair with a sigh and shut down her computer. It was Friday and it had been a week to say the least. And it was time to go home and cuddle with her wife. 

She went through her morning, noon, and evening routine of cracking her knuckles, neck, and ended with twisting in her chair to crack her back. With another deep sigh, Lena stood and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack near the door. 

When she swung the coat around herself the tension in her back and shoulders was still very prevalent. Lena walked from the office and stopped in front of her assistant’s desk, “Jess I’m calling it a week.”

“Should I call your driver Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?”

“No I think I’ll walk this evening, you can send him home for the night.” All she needed was a little decompression time to let her body realize the work week was over.

“Will do Ma’am.”

“Two more things Jess. You better be no more than fifteen minutes behind me or I will send security up to escort you out of the building and we both know my name is Lena.” 

She and Jess shared grins before Jess responded, “Yes, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

Lena shook her head and walked toward the open elevator door, “I’ll get you to call me Lena eventually, have a good weekend Jess.”

“You too Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

She just smirked back at her assistant as the elevator doors closed behind her and she descended toward the ground. When the doors opened to reveal her lobby she said goodnight to the security guards and the receptionists. She stopped for a moment to ask the receptionist to call up to her desk in twelve minutes to remind her assistant to leave for the night before walking outside into the cool evening.

Lena paused for a moment outside the building, she shoved her hands into her coat pockets and took a deep breath before starting the walk home started. For the first few blocks Lena concentrated on her breathing, trying to slowly relax her brain and body in a way she rarely did throughout the work day and this particular work week.

To put it simply, shit had hit the fan this week. With the board and a couple projects she’d been stretched thin and was immensely looking forward to sleeping in the next day.

By the time she was halfway home she was much more relaxed and could feel her shoulders finally beginning to release some of their pent up tension. It also started to drizzle at about the halfway point of her walk home.

Lena loved it at first, even lifted her face to the sky to feel the small drops on her face with a smile stretched from cheek to cheek. There was a joyous freedom in letting the rain hit her. It was refreshing, and seemed to wake her up a bit. See, she loved the rain. She and Kara were known to go dance in the rain in their garden on warm rainy days in a way very much reminiscent of High School Musical 3.

But as she kept walking the rain started getting heavier and colder. Within a couple minutes of her joyous freedom it was pouring and she started to walk quicker toward home as the cold wetness reached through her coat and began to soak her clothes.

By the time she got to their building she was shivering and could feel the water making tracks down her spine. Lena quickly nodded to their doorman and walked to their private elevator. She stood in the corner and could feel her teeth chattering as the elevator ascended to their penthouse.

She stepped out of the elevator and quickly opened their door before stepping inside. She started the process of peeling her coat off when she heard a “Hey love, welcome home.” Come from the living room.

“H-Hi D-d-darling.” She chattered through both of those two words.

Obviously Kara had heard the difference in her voice because a second later she came into the kitchen and gasped, “Lena you are soaking! Why didn’t you have Tim drive you?”

“I sent him h-home and w-walked.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

“F-for shits and g-g-gigs, obv-viously.”

Her wonderful wife came over and knelt down in front of her and helped her slip her shoes off. “Come on, I think I know a hot bath that has your name on it.” 

Lena could only nod as she was ushered down the hall to their bedroom and into their master bath. Kara slipped around her and started running the bath water before turning back to her. “Ok let’s get you undressed and out of those freezing clothes.”

She just nodded and helped get her clothes off as best she could but honestly Kara did most of the work, “Just a little more darling.” By the time she was undressed the bath was full and she realized her lovely wife had even added bubble bath. God, she married up. 

She sank into the bath with a sigh followed by a hiss because it felt heavenly, and also stung as her chilled limbs met the hot water. She closed her eyes and felt Kara gently put her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head and for the third time that night, she let out a deep sigh. 

For a moment, she just basked in the warmth surrounding her. Until she heard, “Scoot up and make some room.” She opened her eyes and Kara had undressed herself and was waiting to join her in the tub

“Mmm, gladly.” She moved forward a bit and Kara sat down behind her. She felt herself be pulled back flush with her wife as Kara’s legs bracketed her hips and her arms wound their way around her waist. She leaned back and set her head on Kara’s shoulder and could feel her whole body warming back up again.

“You were right this was exactly what I needed.”

“Glad to hear the stutter is gone but even in the water right now you still feel a little cold.”

“Guess we have to stay here a little longer then.”

“Damn the luck.”

They both chuckled and that was all that was said for the next few minutes, the pair just relaxing into each other and Lena warming up between the bath and Kara’s natural body heat.

Eventually, Kara broke the silence. “Sooo, was there a particular reason you decided to walk home in a rainstorm?”

“For the record, when I started walking it wasn’t raining yet and I hadn’t checked the weather since this morning.”

“I’ll give you that but last I checked you paid a good amount of money for a private car and driver to take you anywhere you asked.”

“I sent him home. I just needed a little extra decompression time after the week from hell and I thought walking home would do it.”

“Did it work?”

“Up until it started pouring it really did.”

Kara tightened her grip around Lena’s torso, “Good, I know you’ve been tense this week.”

“Can I still blame Lillian for L-Corps problems even though she hasn’t been involved for years?”

“Absolutely.”

“Knew I married you for a reason.”

“It was my willingness to agree with you right?”

“Well that and the abs.”

“Can’t argue that logic.”

Lena felt a smile stretch across her face again and snuggled farther into her wife as Kara kissed her neck and traced random patterns over her sides. 

The water eventually cooled and they climbed out of the tub and while Lena dried off Kara disappeared to find them clothes. She brought back a pair of sweatpants, an old National City University sweatshirt that Lena had claimed years ago, and her fuzziest pair of socks. 

They eventually migrated back to the living room Kara got her settled under their fuzziest blanket. She got a quick kiss before her wife flew out the window only to return a few minutes later with her arms laden with Noonan’s bags. 

“I got us options.” Kara laid about five different cups of soup on the coffee table for her to choose from. 

“Is chicken noodle in any of those?” Without seeming to think about it, Kara picked up the cup second from the left and handed it to her along with a spoon before going to work on the other four cups. “So besides saving me from hypothermia, what did you do today darling?”

Kara snorted into her soup before she launched into what Andrea had asked her to do and what Nia had done throughout the day to make her laugh. 

In the time it took for her to finish her one cup of soup and feel warm inside and out, Kara finished all four of the other cups of soup.

And they ended the night just how Lena wanted to spend it originally, cuddling on the couch and relaxing in each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this whilst tipsy on four moscow mules? Of course.  
> Do I have any regrets about that? Not at the moment no.


	24. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a space heater. Lena is not. And Kara had to go take care of late night Supergirl emergency. Meaning Lena just woke up in bed freezing.

Right after they’d started dating, Kara had shown her a meme about how in every relationship there was a heat sink and a heat generator. She’d looked at the smirk on her girlfriends face and had given a “Something you wanna say Kara?” Before she’d snuggled back into her chest as Kara just said, “Nope, nothing at all.” 

Lena has always been a chilly person. She doesn’t have the best circulation apparently and had gotten used to having at least one to two extra layers than those around her. 

But since she and Kara had started dating she’d gotten used to waking up still warm from the residual heat her girlfriend provided even if she’d already gotten up for the day. She’d gotten used to not needing extra blankets to stay warm through the night. 

Frankly, she’d just gotten used to her Kryptonian space heater to snuggle up to. 

So when she woke up and was cold and shivering, you can understand why she wasn’t exactly thrilled about the situation. Occasionally, Kara would get called away in the middle of the night sometimes for a Supergirl emergency. 

And this was the result. Lena, alone in her bed in just a t-shirt and sleep shorts. Shivering in her own bed.

With a sigh, Lena mentally prepared herself to be even colder for a few moments before she ripped off the bandaid and tried to sprint out of her bed and over to the dresser. In reality, all she did was hop quickly on her tiptoes to try and put the least amount of her foot on the hardwood floors as she could.

She kept hopping from one foot to the other once she reached the dresser and grabbed her two favorites of Kara’s sweatshirts that she’d stolen thus far, a pair of sweatpants, and a pair of fuzzy socks before she tiptoe ran back to the bed. 

After she practically dived back onto the bed, Lena shivered at how cold the sheets felt since she’d climbed out, and started pulling her layers on. One of the sweatshirts was a hoodie and she went as far as to put the hood up on it before reaching down to pull on the sweatpants and fuzzy socks. 

With a sigh of relief she laid back down under the one blanket she and Kara usually used and tried to get comfy again. It took a few minutes but eventually she got there. It was only as she settled in and felt her breathing start to relax that her eyes shot back open and she realized her mistake.

See, She and Kara slept with only one blanket covering them, which was perfect when Kara was there. But without Kara, Lena usually slept with no less than two or three blankets covering her.

But she’d just gotten comfy and getting back up to get more blankets was going to make the bed cold again. And that thought practically made her whine out loud. All she had to do was trick herself into thinking that the one blanket was enough. She was a brilliant scientist, she could do this.

She tried, she really did. Because she didn’t want to get back out of the slowly cooling cocoon she’d made herself. But she ripped the bandage off again, because of course she was going to have to eventually, and threw the blanket back to go in search of more warmth to try and replace her girlfriend. 

***

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony with a yawn. There had been a fire down at the docks and it had taken longer than expected to get under control. She’d taken a few moments at the DEO to shower the ash off herself quick, mostly so she could just crawl back into bed and snuggle with Lena when she got back.

Her suit dematerialized as she put the code into the balcony door and started walking through the apartment to the bedroom, once more in her pajamas. 

The sight that greeted her made her smile because it was the same one that greeted her everytime she came back from a late night emergency. She could barely see her girlfriend under the many blankets piled up on the bed. And even then none of Lena was visible to her from the doorway because she had the hood pulled up on what Kara knew to be an old sweatshirt of hers. 

When she walked around to try and find Lena’s face and see if she was actually asleep or not Kara could only see her nose and eyes because she’d pulled the sleeves on the hoodie over her hands and had them covering the lower half of her face. 

Before she climbed back into bed Kara used the bathroom quickly and then started the process of slowly shedding Lena of her layers so she wouldn’t get heatstroke in the night. Lena sleepily opened her eyes while she worked the sweatshirts over her head. 

“You’re home.” It was said with a sleepy smile.

“Mmmhmm, love I’m home.” 

“I was really cold without you here.” The words were muffled as the hoodie came over Lena’s head.

“I know love, we’re gonna get you warmed up real quick.” Kara threw the hoodie on the floor behind her to be picked up in the morning.

“Then why are we taking warm clothes off?”

“So you don’t get too hot once I get into bed too.” Kara pulled the second sweatshirt over her girlfriend’s head and it joined its friend on the floor. 

“M’kay.”

Kara laid her girlfriend back down once the sweatshirts were off and took off the sweatpants and socks without any further conversation. Kara looked up at her girlfriend once she was back in her t-shirt and sleep shorts and Lena was already asleep again.

Kara pulled the extra blankets off the end of the bed to be folded in the morning and quickly crawled in before the chill could wake Lena up. Lena moved toward her like a magnet without waking back up and attached herself to Kara like a koala.

Kara just smiled at her little heat sink of a girlfriend and kissed her on the temple before drifting off to sleep herself.


	25. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara was an early bird and generally started her days with the sun. This is what her mornings typically looked like.

Kara was an early bird. Generally speaking she rose with the sun to start her day. 

It had been that way since her pod had landed on Earth. Alex and Eliza had theories about the sun energizing her body into consciousness and a couple others along those lines. 

All that really meant for her was that no matter what time she went to sleep the night before, she almost always still woke up just as the sun broke the horizon.

There had been a few exceptions over the years, every time she’d solar flared she’d slept late every day until her powers came back, the days after the daxamite invasion she’d barely dragged herself out of bed much less cared about when the sun was in the sky, and a few other random days throughout her years on Earth. 

But for the most part, Kara rose with the sun.

So this specific morning was her normal. She woke up in the early morning haze that the world operated in just before dawn and did her morning routine of snuggling Lena closer and kissing her shoulder. Some mornings she was content to lay in bed with the love of her life for a while and just relax with Lena. 

See, when Lena was asleep she looked much younger. Once, she’d fallen asleep on Kara’s shoulder during a movie night and Alex had commented that she sometimes forgot just how young Lena actually was. 

During the day her girlfriend had so much responsibility on her shoulders, that she shouldered admirably by the way, that she almost always came across as more mature and more wise than most people in their mid twenties were. Then again most people in their mid-twenties hadn’t been through what Lena had been through.

So sue her, but some days Kara liked to just lay in bed and realize again and again how lucky she was to get to see Lena Luthor look her age. The number of people who got to do that in the world could be counted on ten fingers and she got to be one of them.

If the previous night had been one that she’d had to leave for a bit for a Supergirl emergency then usually getting out of bed wasn’t an option because she had a koala wrapped around her and said koala was snuggled into her as tight as possible. 

There were the rare occasions that Lena was up before her but Kara didn’t like those days. Generally, that meant L-Corp was burning to the ground, about to burn to the ground, or Lena thought she had caught a whiff of smoke and was convinced L-Corp was thinking about burning to the ground. 

All of which meant she got no early morning snuggles and her girlfriend got no full night of sleep. Neither of which were acceptable in Kara’s mind. 

Some mornings though after she’d cuddled and kissed Lena’s shoulder, Kara would get up.

If it was a weekday, she’d move to the kitchen and start the coffee going. She’d make some oatmeal for herself and do the newspaper’s crossword while she ate. Then she’d put a high density caloric shake to help with her metabolism into a travel mug for a midmorning snack. 

Around six she walked back into their bedroom with a fresh cup of black coffee and wafted the steam from it toward Lena until she heard a groan emanate from under the blanket.

Kara could never keep the smile off her face when Lena finally emerged from the bed and blindly reached toward her for the coffee. Kara would hand it over without a word and just give her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the forehead before retreating to their bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for the day.

Lena generally needed a little wake up time to herself in the mornings and Kara respected that. By the time Kara emerged from the bathroom Lena was usually in the kitchen eating her own bowl of oatmeal and doing the sudoku in the newspaper and generally looked much more awake. 

“Good morning darling.” Lena said when she felt a kiss on her temple. 

“Good morning. How’s your day look?”

“Not terrible, Jess moved some things around so I can spend the afternoon looking over projects with the R&D team.”

“A miracle on Jess’s part if ever I’ve heard one.” Kara poured herself another cup of coffee.

“That’s what I told her, and yes, before you ask, I think she is about due for another raise considering the miracles she performs on a weekly basis. How’s yours looking?” And that was usually when she knew Lena was truly awake, when she started being her sarcastic self.

“Also not terrible. I’ve got a meeting this morning with a couple sources on that stories about a judge that looks like he’s racial profiling defendents in his courtroom but otherwise just a couple meetings in the afternoon and I’m home free for the day.”

This was what Kara loved about their mornings. Sitting in the kitchen, discussing what their days held and just enjoying each others’ presence. 

After a little more back and forth, Lena would go back and get ready for the day while Kara washed their breakfast dishes and mugs before filling a travel mug for Lena with the rest of the coffee in the pot before they’d leave together to truly start their days.

If it was a weekend morning, well that was even better. If Kara got out of bed before Lena woke up, which was most weekend mornings, the first part of her routine would stay the same of making a pot of coffee and getting some calories in her system.

But there was almost nothing in the world that could make her wake Lena up earlier than nine am on the weekends so she generally had at least a couple hours to herself.

Those hours usually involved her either on the balcony or up in the rooftop gazebo in their hammock for the morning. She had a small stack of what Lena called her “morning materials” which was her sketchbook, a reading book, and the morning paper. Whichever one of those tickled her fancy that morning usually kept her occupied.

Sometimes instead of laying in the gazebo she’d pray to Rao on the rooftop. That didn’t happen much anymore, she more so did it to keep from forgetting the prayers, but sometimes reciting those prayers brought a peace into her chest and helped her start her days off a little more centered than before. 

Alex was very familiar with Kara’s morning habits and would show up about once a month with sticky buns from Noonan’s and the two of them would hang out and watch the city wake up together. 

One constant in her weekend mornings was that eventually, Lena would wake up. And she’d come in search of her whenever that happened. If Kara was up in the hammock, Lena would come up and snuggle close and use Kara as a pillow for her wake up time. If Kara was in a chair on the balcony, Lena would come out and snuggle close in her lap and use Kara as a pillow for her wake up time. 

It had gotten to the point that Alex just smirked at the appearance of a very soft looking Lena Luthor coming out from the bedroom in one of Kara’s sweatshirts, rubbing her eyes, yawning and without saying a word of hello, snuggling into her little sister. 

Lena was quiet until she’d actually woken up and then if it was the two of them she’d ask Kara what she’d missed that morning. Kara would recount how the sunrise looked and try to remember as many details as possible about the different shades of yellow and red that had accompanied it that morning.

If Alex was also there, then she’d eventually say good morning and ask for a sticky bun. Which Alex always made sure Kara left at least one in the bag for her.

Eventually, they’d figure out what they were going to do that day or if they already had plans then they’d go back inside to get ready for the day. 

Kara was an early bird, and she loved all the routines that came with that distinctive start to her days, especially the ones that involved Lena. 


	26. Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go stargazing and Kara tells Lena about her favorite planet she's ever visited

The two of them were laying in a blanket cocoon on a hillside in the middle of nowhere. Kara had flown the blankets and pillows out earlier in the evening and then had flown Lena out when it had gotten dark. They were far away from any city or town and the stars were shining bright.

She was laying on Kara’s chest with pillows surrounding them and one of Kara’s arms around her while the other was holding one of her hands. They were star gazing, it was as simple and as cheesy as that. 

A few times every summer they’d do this, enjoy the peace and quiet that came from the ambient noises of the city falling away. She knew Kara liked it because she didn’t have to concentrate on blocking the various noises of the city out. The only sounds around them were the crickets and cicadas. 

Their breathing had synced up a while ago and for the most part they were laying without speaking. Just relaxing near each other and enjoying the night air and the time spent together. 

Eventually though, she asked her girlfriend a simple question, “Will you tell me about them? The different planets you’ve been to?”

“Which ones?” They both spoke softly, as though afraid to break the moment they’d created together. 

Lena shrugged from her position, “What was one of your favorites?”

Kara let out a deep sigh before starting to speak, “There was this one planet that my parents took me to for a weekend. My mom had had a hard week so my dad planned it all and had everything packed for the three of us to leave right when she got home that day.

“The planet had this massive spa that was known as the best of any planet around the closest solar systems and to say my mom was in heaven was an understatement. From the moment we got there I think my dad knew he did good.

“Anyway while Mom was getting pampered my dad took me on a train ride to see the sights of the planet. We couldn’t look out the windows most of the time though, the type of star the planet orbited emitted a radiation that was poisonous after about a minute, even to Kryptonians. 

“Which meant I just got to hang out with my dad for hours in between the short bursts of getting to look out the windows at the different touristy sights the planet had to offer.

“My favorite part of that tour though was this waterfall that was made of diamond. And I don’t mean a solid waterfall made of crystalized diamonds, I mean this planet had a river that was liquid diamonds.

“Lena, what was even more incredible was that when we got a closer look, I realized that when the waterfall impacted the rocks below instead of spraying liquid diamonds some would crystalize. 

“They’d crystalize into shards that floated down the river. Some of the shards would shoot back out of the river and plant themselves into the ground at different angles. Some even crystalized into what looked like bubbles and floated down the river that way.

“I was so enthralled by that waterfall that my dad and I stayed on that train all day just taking the tour again and again so I could see the waterfall one more time. We did it more the next day too. He must have gone on that tour at least fifteen times with me.

“And that meant I got to spend hours and hours just hanging out with him and joking around and talking about nothing and everything that mattered to mat at that point. 

“And then we hung out with my mom in the evenings and the three of us went swimming in the pool and played games together in our room before I had to go to bed at night.”

Lena could feel Kara sigh, “That planet was my favorite.”

“What was the name of it?” They were still speaking in hushed tones.

“I think it translates in English to mean Midnight.”

“It really does sound like a wonderful place. Maybe someday we can go.”

Kara snorted softly, “If you ever figure out a way for us to go there I’ll love you forever.”

“Weird, I thought that was already a thing.”

“Shh, it’s the thought that counts.”

“Mmmhmm.”

After that they laid together in silence again, with Kara occasionally pointing out the general direction of different galaxies or where different constellations would have lined up had they been on Krypton or Argo. 

Lena hummed along and snuggled a little closer. How she had lived her life without the woman beside her was a mystery. Right now, at this moment, she was so incredibly thankful that Clark Kent and Kara Danvers had walked into her office that first time. It had been an incredibly rocky road for them but here they were, and she was thankful for that too. 

“Did you take other family trips to different planets?”

“Hm? Oh a few.”

“What made that one your favorite?” She could feel Kara stiffen beneath her, “Darling if you don’t want to talk about it anymore we don’t have to.”

“No, it’s ok.” Kara’s hand began sweeping up and down her arm in a soothing pattern, “About a month after we got back from that trip was when Astra was arrested and banished to the Phantom zone.

“And then we found out Kal was coming and everyone was so happy but there was a lot to prepare for and my aunt and uncle needed all the help they could get. 

“And then Kal came and my aunt and uncle still needed all the help they could get. That meant even their niece was on baby duty sometimes.” Lena could hear the small smile in her voice at the thought of a baby Kal.

“And then the planet was collapsing and I was being put into a pod and launched away from everything I’d known.” Lena squeezed her girlfriend tighter, she knew Kara couldn’t technically feel it but as she herself had just pointed out, it was the thought that counts. 

“I’m so sorry darling.” 

Lena felt a kiss in her hair and Kara paused for a few moments before continuing. Her voice sounded much smaller than it had earlier, “That trip was the last time I got my parents all to myself before everything just sped up and spiraled out of control.”

She paused for a moment, “That’s why it’s my favorite. It was the last time we got to act like a family that didn’t have the weight of worlds on their shoulders. It was just the three of us.” 

Lena sat up and looked down at her girlfriend who was strong enough to break buildings and fast enough to turn back time. Her girlfriend who saved people everyday and anguished over the lives she wasn’t able to. Life had been ten kinds of cruel to the woman who was laying beside her and yet it had just made her kind.

She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead. “That sounds like the best reason in the world for that one to be your favorite planet you’ve visited.” She placed one more kiss on her lips before cuddling back into the love of her life again. “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

There was another kiss in her hair, “Thanks for listening, love.”

Lena leaned up and kissed Kara’s neck, “Hey, I love you.”

This time it was a smile in her hair, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to your respective Hogwarts house if you caught the second Doctor Who reference in this one. Enjoy!


	27. Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has to work on this particular Saturday, granted it's in her home office but she's still not happy about it

It was Saturday and she was stuck in her home office. Which was where Lena hated spending her Saturdays. It was only marginally better than spending them actually at the office, but also more cruel because she could hear her wife and daughter outside her office door while she was stuck inside.

Honestly, she didn’t work many Saturdays anymore. Unless it was an emergency that couldn’t wait until Monday she tried her best to leave the weekends for her family and for the most part she was successful at it. 

But not all the time. Thus here she was, after she ate lunch with Kara and Liv she’d gone back into the office to keep going over quarterly reports that had fallen to the wayside in the past couple weeks that she couldn’t put off any longer. No matter how much she wanted to.

Her only consolation was that she wasn’t the parent having to put their three year old down for her nap. Because by the sounds of it, Kara wasn’t having a ton of luck. 

Their daughter was what one might call stubborn and frankly Lena didn’t know which parent was to blame for that considering how stubborn both of them were. Liv hadn’t stood a chance of ever, even remotely, being what one could even consider to be a pushover. And she let her mothers know it daily.

Lena did her best to tune out the very logical argument of “but jeju I’m not tired” and focus on the reports in front of her. The sooner she got through them the sooner she and Kara could relax while Liv took her nap. Because she would eventually take a nap. 

Half an hour later the door to her office opened and Kara slumped against the door frame and let out a sigh. “Your daughter is finally down for a nap.” 

Lena glanced up at her wife and smirked, “Why is it she’s my daughter when she’s being a stubborn pain in the butt but our daughter when she’s being a perfect angel?”

Kara walked around her desk to stand beside her and lean on it while she answered, “Obviously it’s because she gets that stubborn part from you and the angel part from me.”

“Oh obvious is it?” Lena laid down the report she’d been holding and spun her chair to look at her wife, one of her eyebrows raising up as she did so.

“Mmmhmm, clearly I’m an angel because I fell from the sky and can fly.”

“Ah but can you play the lyre? The only angel I know of always carries a lyre.”

Kara’s brow crinkled, “Wait what angel is that?”

“Angel Kronk from the Emperor’s New Groove.” Lena felt her eyes get wide. “My god, you’ve corrupted me!”

Her wife’s eyes were practically saucers, “Lena did you just make an unsolicited Disney reference?” She ran to the window and looked out like she was trying to see something. 

Lena stood but didn’t follow her, “Darling, what are you looking at?”

“I’m just looking for the flying pigs”

Lena shook her head, “You are incorrigible.”

Kara turned back toward her with a grin, “Yeah but you married me.”

“I’m starting to rethink that one now.”

Kara came closer and slipped her arms around Lena’s waist, “And you had a kid with me.”

“Yeah is it too late to return her do you think?” Lena put her arms around Kara’s neck.

They both giggled as their foreheads touched before they brought their lips together. The kiss started out innocent enough but when Kara’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip Lena was done for and deepened the kiss. They made out like teenagers for a few minutes until she reluctantly pulled away. 

“As much as I would love to do that all afternoon darling, the sooner I get these reports finished the sooner we do so much more than make out.” 

Kara groaned and dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder, “Ugh. Fine. I’ll go clean up the kitchen from lunch, but just know you’re mean to tease a girl like that.” 

Lena gave her a quick peck on the lips and a swat on the ass as Kara walked away, “Yeah but you married me.” 

Kara stuck her tongue out at her and closed the door behind her. With a shake of her head and a smile, Lena sat back down at her desk and picked the report she’d been working on when her wife had come in. 

She was just starting to get back into the zone when the door opened again. Lena glanced up but there was no Kara in the door, just soft footsteps coming her way. After a second, Liv rounded the desk with her blanket trailing along on the ground behind her. She stopped right beside her and just looked up at her for a moment.

“Bug aren’t you supposed to be taking a nap?” 

Liv shrugged and looked at the ground. “Wanna snuggle with Mama.” 

And honestly, Lena didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell of saying no to that. “Ok but if we snuggle you have to try and go to sleep, got it?” Liv nodded vigorously and reached her little arms toward her.

With a small sigh, she reached down and picked up their daughter before getting her settled against her chest with the blanket wrapped around the toddler. “Love you Mama.”

Lena kissed her head and spoke softly, “Love you too Bug, now close your eyes and try and go to sleep.”

Liv nodded and yawned as she closed her eyes and snuggled tighter up against Lena. For her part, Lena looked at reports with one hand and rubbed Liv’s back with the other while she hummed a tune softly. 

Liv was out within ten minutes. Lena could feel her breathing even out and felt her go limp against her. She just held her little girl a little tighter and tried to soak in the feeling of her baby who wasn’t as much a baby anymore cuddled against her. 

With one more kiss to her daughter’s head, Lena got back into the reports with one hand still holding onto Liv. She didn’t have that many more to go through and with any luck she’d be done by the time Liv woke up.

About an hour and a half later the door opened again and Kara peeked her head to check on her wife and felt her eyebrows go practically into her hairline. Because in front of her were her wife and daughter, both in Lena’s chair behind her desk with Lena resting her feet up on the desk to lean back more, and both fast asleep. 

Both of Lena’s arms were wrapped around Liv and their daughter had one hand clutched to the edge of her blanket and the other wrapped around Lena’s sweatshirt. She stealthily took a few thirty pictures of her girls before shutting off the lights and gently closing the door behind her. 


	28. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lena's first birthday since Liv was born and Kara just wants to make it special.

Lena was...confused. Because the sun was already up when she opened her eyes. But the sun wasn’t usually up at five am when she was woken up by a half Kryptonian wanting to be fed. Honestly, she hadn’t slept past sunrise since Liv had been born. 

Their daughter was a bottomless pit who ate every four hours at night like a clock. And that meant Lena was usually up before dawn to get Liv fed and still have time to get to work on time. It didn’t take terribly long to feed her, but she really liked getting baby cuddles right away in the morning.

All that meant that even on the weekends, like today, she still got woken up to keep Liv on her feeding schedule.

Oh and her boobs were leaking. Which made sense since she had no memory of nursing her daughter that morning. She hand pumped enough to get her boobs under control before changing shirts and heading toward the kitchen in search of her girls.

Which was exactly where she found them. Kara and Liv were dancing around the kitchen while something that smelled delicious sizzled on the stove. Kara was gently swinging the two of them around and singing ‘Trashin the Camp’ from Tarzan. And yes, she was shocked that she recognized the tune. Liv was babbled along and tapped Kara’s cheeks with her chubby little hands. 

Lena stood quietly in the doorway for a moment and watched the scene in front of her as a massive smile stretched across her face before she spoke. “You know, it was really weird to wake up with the sun already in the sky this morning.”

Kara turned toward her as fast as fast as she could with a baby in her arms. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet! We were going to bring you breakfast in bed for your birthday.” She turned on the patented Danvers pout.

Lena stepped into the kitchen and put the milk she’d just pumped into the fridge before giving her wife a kiss on the cheek, “Well I woke up cold, with boobs that were leaking and no baby to feed.” 

She grabbed a coffee mug and Kara winced slightly, “Was it worth getting to sleep in at least?”

Lena took a sip of coffee and raised her eyebrows, “Sleeping past sunrise? Very worth it.” She set the coffee mug back on the counter and reached toward her wife, “Now hand over my baby.”

Liv was already smiling and reaching for her as she said the words. Kara gave their daughter a kiss on the head and whispered “traitor” before handing her over. 

“What’s in the pan that smells so good?” Lena wasted no time before blowing raspberries into Liv’s neck, making their baby shriek with glee.

“An omelet with a lot of vegetables in it.” Kara had a small grin as she folded the omelet in hlaf in the pan.

“Too good to me Kara Danvers.”

“Hey it’s Kara Luthor-Danvers.” Kara pointed the spatula at her in an attempt to be intimidating. It didn’t work. After a moment Kara waved the spatula toward the balcony, “Why don’t you and the little munchkin go sit outside and enjoy the morning. I’ll bring food and coffee out when it’s all ready.”

“Thanks love,” Lena walked toward the sliding door and called over her shoulder, “Best birthday breakfast ever!”

She left the glass door open and closed the screen door so she could still hear her wife shuffling around the kitchen and singing softly to herself. Lena sat down in one of their chairs and put her feet up on the edge of the coffee table in front of her so she could sit Liv up facing her.

Their little girl was rolling herself over like a champ and was just starting to get the hang of sitting up on her own but Lena still liked to use her legs as some extra support. Liv’s laugh was one of Lena’s favorite sounds in the world and she made it her mission to hear it as much as possible before Kara came out with the food.

A few minutes, and lots of baby laughs later, Kara walked out with their omelets, coffees, and a box of Lena’s favorite muffins from Noonans. Lena resituated herself and Liv so she could hold the baby in her lap with one arm and use a fork with the other. After the first bite of omelet she practically groaned, “You’re spoiling me too much.”

Kara pt her phone down from where she’d been snapping pictures of her and Liv and picked up her own plate smiling. “I think I’m spoiling you the perfect amount.”

“I’m gonna start to expect this every week, you’ve practically created a monster at this point.”

Kara looked at her with a sigh before pointedly looking down at Liv, who had put her entire fist into her mouth and had drool soaking into her onesie sleeve. “Yeah that monster that I helped create looks pretty dangerous from over here.”

With a chuckle at each other and their daughter both of them dug into their breakfast, they talked a little but mostly just enjoyed the breeze coming over the balcony and the babbling of their daughter around the fist that was still in her mouth.

Kara insisted on clearing the dishes and Lena barely put up a fight. She knew her wife was going to spoil her wo why fight it at this point.

While she waited for Kara to come back out Lena popped Liv’s fist from her mouth and popped a pacifier into its place. It was an adorable one with the House of El symbol on it because when they’d been baby shopping Lena just hadn’t been able to resist.

She wiped the drool soaked fist off on some napkins that were still on the table and turned Liv so she was facing the city. She leaned back in the chair and let out a deep sigh of contentment with how her birthday was going. Honestly, if they did nothing else but relax on the balcony all day Lena would be pretty damn happy.

The two of them were still contentedly sitting there when Kara came back out carrying two wrapped presents in front of her.

“Happy birthday love,” Kara shyly handed her both gifts.

Lena’s expression softened, “Darling you didn’t have to get me anything.”

Kara reached toward her with a shrug, “I mean, I can take them back-”

“Let’s not be too hasty.” Lena pulled the presents down into her lap, away from Kara’ reaching hands. Kara just shook her head with a chuckle and sat back down in her own chair.

She let Liv ‘help’ her unwrap the first one. Basically, she held the paper once Lena ripped it off. But she did it very well.

The first, smaller present was a children’s book with thick cardboard pages. Lena turned it over to look at the cover and felt her breath catch a little. There were two characters on the front that were drawn to look like Lena and Liv. The title was “My Mama Loves Me.”

Lena felt the tears gathering in her eyes as Kara started to speak, “I found this website that animates pictures of people and kids and turns it into a personalized book. I thought that since it was your first birthday since Liv was born-” 

“Kara I love it.” Lena looked up at her wife and tried to pour all her love into a single smile. She failed but she tried her best.

Liv had grown bored with the wrapping paper and was now reaching for the book in Lena’s hands. With a kiss to their daughter’s head, Lena opened the book and started reading. What she didn’t notice was Kara taking a video of it in the background.

The book itself didn’t take that long to read but Lena couldn’t wait to read it again and again to keep reminding her daughter of how much she loved her.

With a sniffle Lena reached for the second gift that sat on the coffee table and once again Liv did a marvelous job of holding the wrapping paper that Lena tore off. It was another book, but this time when Lena opened it she was treated to candid shots she didn’t know Kara had taken of her and Liv doing skin to skin in the hospital just after she’d been born.

Lena turned the pages of the photo album and felt the tears welling up again because all the pictures inside were either her favorites of the three of them, her favorites of herself and Liv, or pictures of soft moments between her and her daughter that she’d never seen before.

“Kara, this is beautiful.” There was definitely some awe in her voice.

“You like it?” 

“Darling, I love it. I had no idea you were putting together something like this.”

Alex helped me with the candid shots.” Her wife shrugged, “Turns out I’m not the only one who likes to take them of you two.”

When she looked up from the album again she noticed that Kara was also holding back tears, “These are by far the best birthday gifts I have ever gotten.”

Kara walked over and leaned down to give her a kiss. “I’m glad you like them so much.”

In the end they all sat on the couch and looked through the photos in the album. Remembering what they’d been doing when each was taken. And for the first time since she was born, Liv was the only one not crying in the Luthor-Danvers household.


	29. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is a lover of many things, food and her wife happen to be two of those things.

Kara Luthor-Danvers loves many things in her life. She loves her wife and daughter with every fiber in her being. She loves the city and the planet that became her home when Krypton was destroyed. She loves her sister and her mothers, both foster and Kryptonian. She loves her friends and her job, both reporter and superhero. And of course, she loves food.

Asking what came first, her super metabolism or her love of food is like the chicken and the egg question. It was well known within their friend group, Catco, and even L-Corp that Kara Luthor-Danvers was a lover of food. 

Some people, read Alex, liked to give her a lot of crap about not being observant. But she was, for crying out loud she has super senses. So she had to actively think about not being observant most of the time. 

But anyway, she did notice things. Especially when said things intersected with things that she loved. For instance, she noticed the green of Lena’s eyes the second she and Kal stepped into her office all those years ago. She noticed the moment Lena started to show her baby bump with Liv. She noticed the exact moment when Liv’s heartbeat was audible for the first time. 

And, she’s been noticing her wife’s favorite foods since about the time she noticed the green of her eyes. Not just the basics like kale but the food and recipes that made the love of her life’s eyes light up. The food that the very idea of made her stare wistfully off into the distance for a moment at the memories it conjured up. 

And tonight felt like the absolute right moment to put her carefully stored knowledge to good use. Alex and Kelly had gracefully, and with a lot of teasing, taken Liv for the night so she and Lena could have date night. 

Her wife was under the impression that they were going to order in and just relax, and yes definitely have lots of not quiet sex. And Kara definitely intended to do those things, just not in the way Lena thought they were going to.

Kara had taken off from work a couple hours early so she could get everything set up perfectly. She was just putting the finishing touches to the table and was lighting the last candle when the door opened and Lena stepped through.

Her wife stopped when she walked in at the sight of a food laden, candlelit table in their dining room. Kara walked over and took her bag from her, “Hi love.” She leaned in for a kiss that Lena enthusiastically returned before she leaned back with a stunned look still on her face.

“I thought we were ordering Chinese food tonight.” 

Kara shrugged, “It’s been awhile since we had a proper date night and I wanted it to be special.” Lena was still in her pencil skirt and heels from work. “Do you want to go put on some comfier clothes before we eat?”

“I think I will give, just me one minute.” Lena leaned toward her for a quick kiss before walking back toward their bedroom. 

While she waited, Kara grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet and uncorked it for the two of them. She was just pouring their glasses when Lena came back into the room looking much more relaxed in leggings and a band t-shirt. 

Kara pulled her chair out for her, “I see chivalry isn’t dead after all.” She said it with a little bit of a smirk as she sat down and Kara sat in her own seat. 

“There’s a few of us trying to keep it alive yet. Any particular dish you want to start with?”

Lena really looked at what was laid out on the table for the first time and Kara felt herself grin as her wife’s eyes got wide. “Kara, where-where did you get all of this?” 

She shrugged again and felt a slight heat rise in her cheeks, “I may have gotten it all from the respective sources.” 

“You’re telling me you went to multiple hemispheres and timezones for our supper tonight?”

“Maybe...anything in particular you want to start with?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Spoiling me.”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, it just felt right for tonight.”

“It felt right to get my favorite sushi from Japan, favorite stew from Ireland, favorite pasta dish from Italy, and favorite pastries from France?”

“Yes?”

Lena sighed and looked from the food back to her for a second, “You really are too good to me Danvers.” She leaned over the table and kissed her softly. 

Kara leaned her forehead on her wife’s for a moment, “Hey. It’s Luthor-Danvers.” She felt Lena shake her head and before she could continue her stomach made its presence known. Loudly. “Also the food is gonna get cold soon soooooo”

Her wife laughed before sitting back down, “How does a little stew sound to start out with?”

“Fantastic choice, truly inspired.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re not the only one who’s hungry so give me some soup woman.” 

While they ate Lena told her about why she loved the soup so much. “I can vaguely remember that whenever I was sick. My mother would get me some stew from the local pub. It was one of those places that’s just always been there and my mum was always adamant that the stew would make me better.”

“Did it?”

“Well I got better so I choose to think it did.” Lena said. “When we went back on our honeymoon do you remember how the owners of the pub still recognized me from when I was little?” 

“Yeah, we sat down and they just brought out Guiness and stew for us. We didn’t even have to order.” 

Lena got thoughtful for a moment, “We should take Liv back soon, show her my mum’s cottage and just unplug as a family for a week.” 

“You say the word and I’ll pack the bags.”

“I’ll have Jess look at my calendar on Monday.”

“Sounds perfect. What’s your next culinary choice?”

“Sushi?”

After that it was Lena reminiscing on her first trips to Tokyo with Jack for some LuthorCorp business and how they’d been wandering around tipsy as hell on Sakka when they’d stumbled on this little family owned sushi place which in tokyo shouldn’t be special.

But this place in particular took a while to get food because when it was finally served everything about it was perfect. The presentation and the flavors and the ingredients. Lena was fluent in many languages including Japanese and had gotten to talking with the family. 

Apparently, the recipes they used hadn’t changed much in at least three generations. They didn’t have to, the recipes were already delicious and the neighborhood loved them very much. Basically, don’t fix it if it ain’t broken. 

Every trip there since Lena had gone back to that restaurant. They were just finishing the sushi when Lena said, “Honestly, I like it better than most of the five star places CEOs and executives like to take me. There’s just something so pure about it, and they recognize me every time I come in even if it’s been over a year.” 

“How did you manage to get adopted by a Japanese family?”

“I’m just talented darling.” 

“Mmmhmm, you still have room for a few bites pasta?” 

“For a few bites? Definitely. For a whole bowl? Absolutely not.”

Kara chuckled and spooned out a smaller portion of the dish for her wife and a full sized portion for herself. “So what’s the story with this one?”

Lena’s eyes closed as she tasted the first bite, “That’s fucking delicious first of all. Second of all, when Andrea and I were traveling right after college we got stuck in a little town for a couple days because of a storm and ended up in this little bistro that we ate at for all our meals because as you can taste, it’s fucking amazing.”

“What, no getting adopted by an Italian couple?” 

Lena smirked and took another bite, “Sorry to disappoint.”

Lena finished her food first and waited for Kara to be done before she got up, blew out the candles, and grabbed her wife’s hand and pulled them both to the couch without a word.

Kara felt Lena push her back and let herself fall onto the couch. Within a second Lena was straddling her lap and putting her arms around her neck. Kara’s hands automatically went to her wife’s hips and began moving her thumb over the slit of exposed skin at her waistline. 

Kara closed her eyes as Lena leaned down and started kissing her fiercely. Lena’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip and Kara deepened the kiss before bringing one of her hands up to the back of Lena’s head to press her just a little closer. 

Within the next couple minutes both shirts had come off and Kara was about to lift her wife up and take them both to the bedroom when Lena pulled back all of a sudden. 

Kara looked at her, confused. “What’s wrong love?”

“How did you know about those foods? The stew I get because we both ate it but it’s been years since I mentioned any of the other stuff.”

Kara moved her hands under Lena’s ass and smoothly stood up with her wife’s legs around her waist, “Well love. Despite what our friends may say about me. I. Pay. Attention.” She kissed Lena’s cheek, nose and mouth in that order before starting them down the hall to the bedroom. 

The pastries could wait for a midnight snack. 


	30. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a night owl, there's a certain peace to the night that alludes her during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this one in right under the wire for my time zone but I got it done! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I'm still a pretty big fan of it. Enjoy!!

There was something about the silence of the night. Throughout the day, even when she was alone in her office, she was always surrounded by sound. Whether it was cars honking in the streets below or people outside her door or even the typing of her own keyboard there, there was constantly sound surrounding her. 

But at night that sound faded away. The cars went home, she left the office, and there was a certain peace to the night sky that she never found when the sun was out. At night no one wanted anything from her. Very rarely did she get calls from past working hours anymore unless it was an absolute emergency.

Since she and Kara had started dating she’d had more time to enjoy that peace and quiet that was so rare to her during the early days as CEO of L-Corp. Back then the world never got quiet. It just stayed at a low buzz even when she wasn’t in the office. Even her mind had refused to be quiet back then, it had constantly been turning and thinking and she’d rarely slept well because of it.

The rare occasions she’d felt the peace of the night had been when she’d venture to her balcony, usually the one at L-Corp, and take a moment to herself. Breathing the outdoor air for a few moments tended to help her focus for what she needed to get done yet that night. Some nights, as she was leaning up against the railing and looking out over the city, a certain Super would gracefully descend from the heavens and land beside her without a sound.

Some nights they would make small talk, some nights they’d talk about what they believed the truths of the universe to be, and some nights they didn’t talk at all, they’d just stand next to each other and look over the quiet of the city together. 

Those nights were long over though, now many of her nights looked much like they did tonight. She and Kara on the couch together, Kara with her head in Lena’s lap watching something on TV, with the volume low,while she read a book with one hand, the other was combing through Kara’s hair. 

It was terrifyingly domestic. And she loved it very much.

They had opened the balcony door to let the cooler nighttime air in and she could feel the peace start to build in her chest. Like a breath that just kept filling her up. Add in the blob of a Kryptonian sleeping in her lap and she was practically in heaven. 

Despite the fact that a lot of Kara’s super job took place at night, her girlfriend generally fell asleep much earlier than she did. It was just the way of the two of them. Kara was a morning person who started the coffee for her and Lena was the night owl who made sure Kara made it to bed from the couch. 

There had been many nights when Kara would land on her balcony after a Supergirl emergency and just collapse into the exact position she was currently in. Barely in words were spoken between them at that point. Just relief, relief from Lena that Kara was safe and relief from Kara to be back near her girlfriend again.

In the time before Kara, and between the many late nights at the office, Lena had often done a good deal of her gardening at night. She’d hung lights up all throughout the garden so she could see what she was doing. Now though, all that was done on the weekends and evenings and nights were reserved for cuddles, relaxation, and even some sleep. 

But for tonight, well she was perfectly content to stay on the couch with her sleeping girlfriend and her book for a little longer. She reached around and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before taking a deep breath and settling back into the couch.

On the nights she managed to capture the inner peace that slowed her heartbeat and made her keenly aware of how alive she was. Well generally Lena spent a good portion of time trying to memorize the feeling of the night air in her lungs. The feeling of the peace that spread from her chest and pulled tension from all her muscles until she was fully relaxed and nearly as blobbish as her sleeping girlfriend. 

It was addicting, that feeling. And she never could quite remember how it felt until she felt it again. It was a feeling she never wanted to fully forget and she was determined to remember it properly in her lifetime. 

But for now, she reached around Kara and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV before leaning back into the couch and playing with Kara’s hair and reading as the apartment was plunged into a quiet. In a while she’d close her book and gently wake Kara up to go to bed and snuggle together until Kara started the coffee the next morning. 

But right now, she let the quiet and peacefulness wash over her. 

Nighttime was by far her favorite time of day. 


	31. Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv's first few Halloweens

Liv’s first Halloween she was only a few months old and couldn’t even hold her head up yet, much less care about the holiday. At least, that was Lena’s opinion but frankly she had never paid much attention to Halloween anyway. Her wife however had a very different opinion.

“But Lena…”

“Darling it’s not like she’s going to remember this.”

“But Lena…”

“It’s not like she cares about getting candy yet.”

“But Lena…”

In the end, they compromised and by dressing Liv up in a costume. Lena gave Kara control of the costume and took a step back from the process entirely. 

So when Lena sees their daughter in her wife’s arms dressed up in the cutest little pumpkin costume she’d ever seen, complete with a pumpkin stem hat and the word “spooky” across the front of chest, she practically cooed.

Kara smirked at her, “I thought you didn’t care about Halloween.”

“I don’t but she is the cutest little jack-o-lantern I have ever seen.” 

“Mmmhmm sure Jan. Do you want to join us in having a little photo shoot at Alex and Kelly’s? Cause Liv’s aunts are desperate to see their niece in her first Halloween costume.” 

“Absolutely. Let me grab my shoes and the camera.” 

The Olsen-Danvers household was only a five minute walk away so the two of them loaded Liv into the stroller and started the walk over.

When they get there, Alex and Kelly have practically set up a photoshoot with some pumpkins of different sizes set up on the floor along with a plaid blanket for Liv to sit on. The four of them take way too many photos that night. They take so many that Liv falls asleep before they’re done, which prompts for more pictures of the sleeping baby.

But, when Lena’s looking through all the pictures on her camera and phone the next day of their daughter and of their daughter with various combinations of the two couples, well she couldn’’t deny that their little pumpkin is incredibly cute.

***

The next halloween their little pumpkin had learned to walk and was learning how to walk and definitely had her own personality down by then. Lena knew their daughter had more stubbornness than either of them and honestly what had she expected?

A couple weeks into October, she was a cup of tea for her and Kara while her wife was putting Liv to bed. The kettle was just starting to whistle when Kara came back into the kitchen.

“She go down ok?” She poured the hot water into two mugs and added the tea bags she and Kara liked for night time.

“Oh yeah, two stories and a song and she was out like a light.”

Lena gave her wife a small grin and one of the mugs across the counter. “Balcony or couch?”

“Let’s go balcony tonight.” Kara grabbed the baby monitor from the table and the two of them settled on the couch that they had on the balcony. 

Lena was just getting settled into her wife’s side when she felt Kara take a deep breath. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Kara you never take that deep a breath when it’s nothing.”

“What if I just wanted to enjoy the night air?”

“Kara…”

Kara’s arm tightened around her slightly, “Ok ok, you got me. I was thinking about Liv’s halloween costume for this year.”

“What about it?”

“Well as cute as it was I don’t think the pumpkin costume is going to fit her quite as well this year.”

Lena snorted, “You mean to tell me that our daughter may have grown in the last year?”

She could feel Kara chuckle next to her, “Just maybe. I know you weren’t super happy about the idea last year-”

“Kara that pumpkin picture was the background picture on my phone for months. I think it’s safe to say that my stance on it has changed in the last year.”

“Well this conversation just got easier then. Any ideas for her costume this year? I don’t want to just put her in a princess costume for the sake of it being the easiest costume to find.”

“What if we get two or three costumes and just put them on her bed and whichever one she picks is the one she wears?” 

“This is why you’re the brains of the operations.” Lena felt a kiss on her head and the two of them just settled into the couch to drink their tea under the night sky. 

Flash forward to Halloween and Lena had laid an elephant, a penguin, and princess costume out on the floor of the living room. They had about a half hour before going over to Alex and Kelly’s. 

Kara led Liv into the room and without a second of hesitation their daughter ran over to the penguin costume, completely ignoring the other two on the floor. Lena laughed and looked up at her wife, “I think we might have a winner.”

Kara shook her head and grinned, “Just maybe.”

After that they got Liv dressed and she insisted on not being carried to her aunties’ apartment. On the walk over she and Kara taught Liv how to say ‘Boo’ so when Alex opened the door the one year old yelled “BOO” at the top of her lungs.

Alex laughed and scooped her niece up into a massive hug, complete with raspberries to the toddler’s cheeks, before they started another photoshoot much like the year before. And much like the year before, one of the pictures from that night of Kara and Liv becomes her lock screen for the next several months.

***

For Liv’s third Halloween they don’t need to pick out multiple costumes because the two year old lets both her and Lena know that she wants to be “spoopy” this year. They were still working on pronunciations. And in Liv’s mind the spookiest of all things is a bat. The animal, not the baseball equipment. 

After much searching on the internet they figure out that it’s just about impossible to find a bat costume. Which is when Lena roped in her tailor to help them out. 

By the time they hit Halloween, Liv has a custom bat costume that she’s incredibly excited to get to wear.

“Ok bug, are you ready to be spooky?” 

“Yeah Mama, I wanna be spoopy!” Liv was clapping her hands and practically shrieking with excitement. 

Lena laughed and tickled her daughter lightly, “Close enough bug, let’s turn you into a bat.”

A few minutes later, Liv was dressed and was flapping her wings while being flown around the living room by Kara, while Lena took a video of the scene. She could feel the smile stretched across her face while she watched their daughter and her wife play and laugh together.

“Ok you two, we gotta get going if we wanna get any candy tonight.” 

Liv’s face immediately turned toward her and she started struggling to get down, “Jeju. We gotta get candy!” 

Kara got the toddler to the ground without any real struggle, “Ok munchkin then let’s go get some candy then!”

This year, after the annual photoshoot at Alex and Kelly’s, they were going trick or treating in Alex and Kelly’s building. There were more kids that lived in that building than their own and Kelly had told her it was a yearly thing the building did. 

Just like the year before, when Alex answered the door Liv yelled, “BOO!” at the top of her lungs and Alex swooped her up and blew raspberries into her cheeks. 

Alex and Kelly had decorated the photoshoot corner with cobwebs fake rocks to look like a cave for their little bat. They took more pictures than either of the previous years with Liv practically posing for them and with each of them at different times. At one point Kara picked her up and held her by her feet for a few pictures of her hanging upside down. 

After a while though their daughter started to whine, “Is it twick or tweat time yet mama?” 

None of the adults could hold back a grin as Lena crouched down in front of their daughter, “Just about bug, think you can do one more picture with both Jeju and I?”

Liv let out a sigh that rivaled any Lena had heard from Kara, “I guess so.”

Lena just grinned as she and Kara crouched down on either side of Liv and all three smiled toward Kelly and the camera. 

Just like the previous years, Lena loved and adored all the pictures they took on Halloween. Unlike the previous years, Liv in her costume didn’t become her phone’s background picture.

But the one picture of the three of them did get framed and put on her desk so she could always see her ‘spoopy’ little bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, this was the first month long promptathon that I tried to do and I'm so incredibly happy with how it turned out and incredibly proud of myself for sticking with it and actually posting one chapter a day. Thanks to all of you for reading it and giving kudos and especially thanks to those who left comments. Know that I read every single one multiple times and they made me smile and kept me excited about writing everyday. I hope you guys enjoyed reading these prompts as much as I enjoyed writing them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel to come say hi on tumblr under the same username! Also leaving kudos will bring a smile to my face and comments will make me aglow with happiness


End file.
